Rita's Angels
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU Two evil pink rangers, is it possible? Who are they? Where did they come from? EPILOGUE POSTED. COMPLETE.
1. Unaccomplished Perfection

_Author Note: Hey all! I'm once again writing another story for the time being. This time, I'm collaborating with RangerRevolution. Please feel free to leave a review, but __**no character bashing**__ – thanks._

_Disclaimer: We don't own PR. Respectively they belong to Saban and Disney._

"Ahhhh, look at her Zeddy, she's so incredible," Rita Repulsa said as he sneered at telescope, peering at a young woman who was training for the Pan Globals. She wickedly laughed as she saw the young woman go through her fall. "Look Zeddy."

The old witch sneered continuously. She looked at her evil husband as the two watched the young woman from the moon's palace. The woman was perfecting her craft, but seemed to be frustrated as she prepared for her trials. Seemingly, she felt unaccomplished.

The young woman was a diver. By day, she was a student, friend, and most of all a daughter to someone. However, her craft was diving which she enjoyed doing since she was a child. Now, her calling was with leading it to a higher place – trials.

Every day after school seemed like a chore to her, but whatever got her to perfect it, she worked at it every chance she could get. As she walked up the ladder to the diving board, she took a deep breath as she looked at the world around her. Leaping, she felt an urge of perfecting again. She deeply sighed as she plummeted into the water.

"Look at her, she's so perfect I could scream," the witch snarled, continuing her plot.

The young woman looked around as he began again. This was her attempt to continuing to perfect herself before the trials began. Her coach watched as she began her craft again. Even what he has been noticing, he still wanted her to take a break, yet she still refused to do so.

"You could always take a break, you know?" her coached reminded her, as he saw her get out of the watery surface.

"I know," she smiled as she assured him.

Meanwhile, another young woman was in the gym. She was perfecting her craft in gymnastics. She was full of grace as she made herself onto the balance beam. Like the other young woman, she always was known as a perfectionist.

"Rita, look at them. They're so perfect," Zedd hissed looking through the Zedd-scope. His eyes widened as he looked at the other young woman. "They're so perfect for something I want to do devishly."

Both Rita and Lord Zedd knew something was about to brew – it only would take a matter of time.


	2. Kidnapping

_Author Note: I changed on the story from M to T for the time being. Enjoy!_

The following day was another day. It was a long school day for the two young girls. The two of them shared the same classes, the same teachers, and the same fetishes for dislike of homework. One thing was for sure, they have the amazing friends.

Their friends were the greatest. Each of them was there for the other since the beginning. They were loving, caring, and most of all – supportive. However, on the walk home from school things would turn for the worst for both of them.

As they were walking, they recalled of their crazy day in school.

"Can you believe Mr. Welton?" Kimberly giggled as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. She shook her head at the reminders that he gave on his psychology homework. "He's given so much work."

"I agree," Katherine sighed as she tied her shoe. She looked over as her other shoe was untied. "Do you think we can get together and finish that project Ms. Brams wanted?"

Kimberly nodded as she felt a sudden draft as the wind began to take its turn. She placed her sweatshirt over her arms as she waited for her friend. The wind began to blow against her delicate skin as she felt a shiver. Katherine did the same with her denim jacket. The two looked at each other in worry.

In a sudden motion, the wind began to rise again as the girls looked in concern. The two huddled together in worry as they began to fear. With that instant, a cloud of smoke came from the grounds.

Coughing, the girls began fanning the areas of their paths. Kat looked up as she saw something grab her friend.

"Let her go!" she screamed as she saw Kimberly being placed over a villain's shoulders.

"Never, say goodbye to your precious friend," the villain escaped with the young girl.

In a quick vanish, the villain carried Kimberly out of into another realm. Katherine began to panic as she tried to find help. She ran to the Juice Bar as she tried to find someone to help her.

Speechless, she tried locating someone familiar that was close to Kimberly. Instantly, she saw two friends sitting at a table. She ran up to them as she was terrified.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Billy asked his friend as he saw the paleness of her face. Kat couldn't speak. She was traumatized and afraid. "Kat?"

She grabbed a piece of paper as she wrote down everything that she saw. Aisha looked at her friend in worry. As she hugged her, the young girl spoke up.

"Some creature kidnapped Kimberly," she trembled in fear.

The two gasped as they heard what happened. In helping her, Aisha offered her a seat next to her as Billy contacted the others. He walked over to the nearest area of the Youth Center.

"Don't worry Kat, we'll find a way to get Kimberly back," she stated as she handed her a glass of juice.

"It's all my fault. I wanted to take the short cut home," Kat began to tear. She sighed as a tear trickled down her face.

"Guys, its Billy come in," he said as she pursed his lips to his communicator.

Meanwhile, in the dark dimension, Kimberly revived from her slumber. She looked around as she panicked on where she was. With every turn, she feared for her life.

"You belong to me now Kimberly," Lord Zedd snarled as he placed his staff over her.

Feeling lightheaded, she collapsed into a deep sleep. There was no escaping now.


	3. Arise

_Author Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing. You guys are simply great. _

That afternoon, five rangers were contacted and notified on the whereabouts of Kimberly and her powers. As five beams teleported to the Command Center, all were in worry what was happening. Each came from different areas of Angel Grove.

"Zordon, something has happened to Kimberly," Billy said as he stood in front of the intergalactic being.

"Sensors indicate that Kimberly was swept away into a dark dimension. She and her powers are currently right now inoperable to even teleport her from there," Alpha 5 said in a worry. He began looking up the quadrants of the whereabouts. "Ay, yi yi."

**WHAT IS IT ALPHA?**

Alpha began to worry and fear the worst for the young pink ranger. Everyone tried helping him with the problem. Tommy sighed as he only hoped something would be in positive spirits for Kimberly.

Meanwhile in the Isle of Dimensions, Kimberly laid in an intergalactic table that slowly began to take charge of her body evilly. As she felt the evil energy enter her, she felt less and less of who she was.

"My lord, soon the pink ranger and her powers will be ours for good," Goldar sneered as he saw from the chambers her body being drained. Lord Zedd nodded as he watched the table spinning before them.

"Ahh, pink ranger arise," the evil warlord commanded.

With a sudden movement, the young woman sat up from the table as her eyes began to glow like fire. She looked to her sides as she saw two beings before her. She glared coldly at the two.

"If we can find where Kimberly is, we'll be able to get her back," Rocky said as he continued helping the others with the whereabouts.

"Yeah, but where could she be?" Aisha asked as she sifted through the many places Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's henchmen could've taken her.

"My lord, I am here to serve you," the girl stated as she stood before him. "What is that you want from me?" she asked, as her eyes continued to glow.

"The destruction of the rangers, my evil child," Lord Zedd said as he instructed her.

"Your wish is my command, sire."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. One Year Later

_Author Note: I apologize for such short chapters lately, but I hope everyone enjoys this next one. _

The search for Kimberly Hart was intense. There were many solutions, but many didn't quite suffice the whereabouts. It was now a year later since her disappearance as a new team began to form.

The Power Rangers Zeo became an unstoppable fighting force. With their swift powers and amazing capabilities would surely suffice any evil likeliness. Since the disappearance of Kimberly, Katherine was selected to be the new pink ranger. Also, with their new team adjustment, Tanya Sloan was later welcomed into the team.

The following school day arrived as six teens were in class. Each was sitting in class, listening to a lecture as they began to think about the day. As the lecture went on, a pink beam, peered through the windows of Angel Grove High.

A small smile gazed into the windows as she peered from afar. She and her accomplice sneered in anger as she watched them all. The continued watching as Bulk and Skull walked up to the young being.

"Hey look its Kimberly," Skull cackled a laugh as he pointed at the young woman.

"Aw, who're you looking for, Tommy?" Bulk sneered a laugh with his friend as they looked at her.

"Oh you silly boys," she hissed, looking at them.

Her eyes began to fixate on her target as she felt the two bullies around her. In a flash, she used her quick defenses at them. The two bullies screamed as they fled. Shortly after, she continued to walk around as she waited on her prey like a cat to a mouse.

"Can anyone tell me what we just discussed today class," Ms. Appleby questioned her students about the lecture.

Several hands rose up as she called on several students. Adam was the first to answer as he read from his textbook and notes.

"It's through this a likeliness of literature that it is important to acquire knowledge from all sources," he stated as he continued.

"Very good Adam, can anyone else help him?" the teacher asked her students.

Kimberly crept around the school's hallway as she smiled devilishly at her plan. With that, the bell rung for the next class (in this case, Rocky, Kat, and Tommy were going to fourth period lunch, whereas Tanya, Adam, and Billy were to switch classes to Physics), student flooded the hallways. Kimberly gasped as she saw her target. Her eyes began to coldly glare as she watched six rangers from her hiding spot.

"I can't wait for lunch," Rocky said enthusiastically as he placed his literature textbooks into his locker.

"You and your stomach Rocky," Adam teased his best friend as he and Tanya waited by his lockers.

"Wha? I didn't have breakfast this morning, so sue me," he laughed as he shook his head.

As Rocky shut his locker door, the three walked over as they met up with the others. It was going to be another long day at school. From afar, the deviant spy continued watching her prey.

"So Tommy, what're you and Kat going to do after school?" Billy inquired as he waited for his next class to empty.

"I think we're going to the library and finish up some of Mr. Tottle's assignments," he stated as he looked at his notebook.

"You think," Kat smirked as she nudged his hip.

The two smiled at each other as their friend slightly laughed. As the three walked into class, the others left for lunch that afternoon Goldar looked at his young accomplice as they began to plot their revenge on the rangers.

Kimberly sat at the benches outside the school, as she looked at the gold warrior. He snarled at her as a plan was about to brew. Her eyes pierced onto her the three rangers at lunch.

"What do you have in mind to do with them my evil princess?" he asked as he saw her eyeing three former friends.

"To destroy them and everything else in my life," she snarled in reply.

The petite woman walked closer to the lunchroom as Goldar vanished. Quickly, Kimberly disguised herself into a different like-form. She grabbed a tray as she pretended to follow them around. Her eerie stare became colder as she followed the suit.

Adam was behind her as Tanya and Rocky were in front of two other students. The three waited as they retrieved their lunches. In an amber-like glow, Kimberly peered through her sunglasses as she watched the three take a seat.

As she stepped back, the young woman was startled at who was behind her. She gasped as she quickly turned around.

"Excuse me miss, we have rules and regulations upon dress code and sunglasses are not to be worn in school," Mr. Caplan said as he tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"My apologies sir," she replied as she removed the sunglasses, placing them over her brown hair.

"Did you guys see that," Tanya said as he nudged his two friends as they ate.

The two looked up as they gasped at the sight. The young girl gave them a smile as left the lunchroom. Kimberly paced over at the classroom where the next three that were in class.

Tommy, Kat, and Billy sat in the front row as she continued hotly glared at them. Goldar was behind her as the two watched.

"You toad, watch where you're going," she muttered as he snarled heavily.

"My apologies princess," he bowed as he stood behind her.

As the two continued to watch, Billy dropped his pencil as he looked up. In curiosity, he looked up as he saw something. He nudged Kat who looked with him.

"It can't be," she whispered as she looked closely.

Nudging Tommy, Tommy looked over with them. He glanced over as he saw there was nothing there. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Kimberly hid behind the door. The three shook their heads as the lecture continued.

"That was too close," she breathed softly.

"My princess, you must handle this well, or the king and queen of the moon will be greatly disappointed," Goldar hissed at her in worry.

"I know my lord. All to do is find the weakness of those no good do-gooders and the destruction of the rangers will be no more."

As time ticked slowly, a plot was about to brew as a former ranger and her accomplice planned to separate the rangers. Kimberly placed her sunglasses over her eyes as they beamed the ambers through them.

She glared softly as the six joined at the Juice Bar. The six were talking amongst themselves as three of them recapped what occurred in school a few hours ago.

"That was too weird what happened today during class," Kat said as she shook her head, tapping her pencil.

"I know," Billy agreed as he opened his school book.

"That's my cue, wish me luck," the petite brunette grinned as she left to the Juice Bar.

Walking up, she accidentally bumped into a familiar face. Her eyes burned in a glare as she looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me get that," she said apologetically.

"No worries," he replied.

Tommy looked at the girl. He wasn't sure how to react, but could it be?

--

_Author Note 2: What do you all think so far? Reviews, comments, etc are appreciated. :)_


	5. Diversions

_Author Note: Here's another chap, enjoy!_

Tommy's eyes looked up at the familiar young woman as she glared coldly at him. He grabbed his school books as he headed to his usual table at the Juice Bar. His friends were all seated as they continued to get some school work done.

Kat sat adjacent from Tommy as she accidentally dropped her pen on the ground. Kimberly's cold glare began to stare at the couple. She stared at them again as she blinked her eyes at Tommy.

"What's her problem?" he asked quietly, helping Kat reach for her pen.

"Not sure, but I hope she's alright," she noted as she began writing up her assignment.

Kimberly fixated her eyes again at the two before leaving. Her intentions were great, but at the same time, she planned other things for them and the others. She walked outside as she felt cool breeze hit her shoulders.

With a piercing glare from the window, she continued to spy. Tommy and Kat looked at each other in wonderment. They looked at each other in worry as they began to complete their schoolwork.

"That was too weird," Kat replied as she shook her head.

"Very weird," Tommy retorted as he opened up his biology book.

As they continued with their schoolwork, a pink beam took the evil princess from her quandary as she was about to plan her attack on the rangers. She arrived at the feet of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa as she stood before them.

Lord Zedd snarled at the young being as she curtsied at the royal court. She beamed her eyes at them as they began giving her first orders of business in destroying the rangers.

"Well, what have you found my little crane?" he asked as he tapped his staff.

"I have found that Tommy and Kat are together, along with their friends," she hissed.

With the Rita scope, as well as the Zedd scope the two looked at Angel Grove from afar. A sneering laughing came from Rita as she looked at how innocent the young teens looked.

Kim nodded evilly with her head as she stated that the rangers now were known as the Power Rangers Zeo. Each adorned different colors as well as different identities.

At her aide was Goldar who was planning to help the young former ranger to destroy what was of her friends, who were now her enemies.

"Your majesties, I have the perfect plan to help get rid of them," Finster claimed as he showed them his latest monster.

The monster stood tall as it greeted the royalty of the Moon Palace. The creature was shaped like a telephone, with mass uses of arsenal at its disposal. The two looked at Kimberly who nodded in approval.

Back at the Juice Bar, everyone was questioning the appearance of the new girl that mysteriously arrived. They all pondered who it could be.

"She almost looked like…" Tommy said as he drifted back to his schoolbook.

"Kimberly," Kat hinted as she could see some feature of the young woman.

"Guys, Kim's been missing for a year and her powers had been transferred to Kat since then," Billy explained as he recalled the transfer.

The gang nodded. It was very unlikely for Kim's return. It was almost impossible to locate her again since her disappearance. However, the mystery continued to be unsolved what happened to her.

Billy gathered his things as he left from the two tables that were joined together for a study group. His friends looked up at him in wonderment what he was about to do.

"Well, I better get back to the Power Chamber. I have a feeling this may be something that we don't know about," he stated as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"That's right you feen," Rita Repulsa hissed as she looked at Billy through her telescope.

"Kimberly, you and Telephonic must get rid of the rangers at once," Zedd commanded the girl.

"But what about my plans sire, would you both like to hear them?" she asked as her eyes began to glow again.

Later that afternoon, Katherine and Tommy left for the day. The two were laughing and joking around as they enjoyed their day together. While walking around, Kat reminisced about her days as a diver. She was now a ballet dancer, since she felt that it would make her more dedicated to her craft.

Tommy smiled as he continued listening to her. She blushed a little as Tommy complimented her. The couple continued walking around the town without a care in the world.

During the intervening time, Billy was back at the Power Chamber figuring out whom or what had entered the Juice Bar. He drabbled onto the systems as he tried to find answers. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam helped as well.

As they tried to discover who the mysterious pink-clad woman was, it was still hard to determine what she wanted or who was she after.

"Who is she Billy?" Rocky asked he saw papers flowing from the Chamber's computers.

Billy couldn't understand who it was, but he continued digging for answers. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya shrugged as they continued helping him.

"Is it someone we know Zordon?" Tanya asked her mentor.

"**We** **are not sure, Tanya. We must continue looking for answers**," the intergalactic being replied.

Alpha paced around in a scurry as he helped the rangers with the tasks of solving the mystery. He looked at the results as they continued to print. Billy sighed as he tried his best to help his friends understand who the mysterious woman was.

Returning back to Angel Grove, Kimberly snuck around the bushes as she gazed at the couple who was enjoying their afternoon. Her eyes glared a fiery red again as she saw them passing through the park.

_How cute, Tommy and Kat walking hand-in-hand, how evilly cute,_ she thought to herself as she looked at them.

"What are you planning to do," Goldar said as he guarded the young girl.

"A diversion to kidnap the second pink ranger," she grinned.

In command, the two commanded the cogs to go after Tommy and his companion. Kimberly crossed her arms with an evil smile adorning her face. As a group of minions arrived at the park, they surrounded the two.

Kimberly groaned as one tried attacking her. She darted her eyes at the being. As it fled over to its group, she commanded them in attack.

"What's going on?" Kat screamed as she saw the tin-like beings surrounded them.

Tommy side kicked one of them as it landed on the ground, falling into pieces. Kat tried blocking them with her might as she fought one by one off. The more returned as they became too powerful for the handling.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha said as he panicked around the Power Chamber.

"What is it Alpha?" Adam said as he looked at the Chamber's assistant.

"There are cogs at Angel Grove Park," Billy pointed out from the Viewing Globe.

In a nod and through Tanya's command, the three at the Power Chamber morphed into their Zeo powers. Arriving at the scene, the cogs continued to surround.

"Why hello rangers," the pink woman said as she stood before them.

"Who are you?" the green zeo ranger questioned her.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Kimberly's powers shot a few beams from her hands as she zapped the rangers repeatedly. The five Zeo rangers flipped backwards as they tried to combine their strengths together.

Again, a fiery beam shot through the villainess. With Goldar's combination of powers, the two combined forces as their monster Telephonic arrived. With several arsenal weapons, the three attacked the rangers.

Zedd and Rita snarled from the Moon Palace as the three continued attacking the rangers. They could see with their eyes the rangers were already about to be defeated. In frustration, Billy wished he could help his friends.

"There's nothing I can do, right Zordon?" he asked at his mentor.

"**The rangers are in good hands Billy,** **I'm sure they'll defeat Telephonic."**

"Give it up Rangers," Kimberly glared as she threw another darting beam at them.

"Never, we'll prevail," Tommy replied as he tried to reach for this Zeo sword.

While reaching for it, Kimberly kicked it out of his hand. As she used it on him, she pointed it all five rangers. They all looked at her in fear as Telephonic pressed several buttons from its chest.

"You'll never get away with this," Kat said as she gasped for air.

"And who's going to stop me?" the evil villainess jeered at them.

Before the rangers could do anything, their ranger forms were teleported back to the Power Chamber, as well as Tommy's sword. Kim gasped as it was released from her hand.

"CURSES!" Rita said as she looked from her telescope.

"Pinky, please return to the palace for another plan," Zedd ordered his young apprentice of evil.

Kimberly, Goldar, and Telephonic returned to the Moon Palace as they bowed before them. Looking up, the princess of evil tried reasoning with them on what had happened minutes ago.

Back at the Chamber, the rangers removed their helmets. Shaking their heads, they were still unable to defeat the evil that they were used to.

"Just who is she?" Tanya said as she paced around.

"That's a good question, what does she want from us?" Kat replied in worry.

"**It is not what she wants, it's **_**who**_** she wants," **Zordon answered the two young women.

"But who?" Adam said hesitantly.

"We'll never know. I mean think about it you guys, she wears pink or so we think, but her identity is kept a secret," Rocky reprimanded as he tried solving the issue with them.

In the highest peaks of Angel Grove Park, Kimberly sat in a tree. Goldar flew up with her as she began plotting her next plot. Her bodyguard listened as he snarled with delight.

"I have an idea both the king and queen would appreciate," she smirked in evil.

"What is it your majesty?" he asked as he groaned.

"How about separating the rangers again, but this time, maybe something that will be so devious."

Goldar laughed a little as he heard the request. A diversion would have to be made if the plan were to follow through.

She took out her communicating device as she continued sitting on top of the tree. She reflected towards the sun as it looked into the Power Chamber. She nodded with a cocky glare.

_Soon, the destruction of the rangers will be near_, she said to herself as she saw five rangers beginning to pace around in a frenzy.

"How about kidnapping the second pink ranger?" Goldar hinted his villainess.

"Goldar, you're such a genius," she cackled a laugh.

The two laughed as they continued plotting the rest of their evil plans. It was only time to create another diversion.


	6. Evil Plans

The weekend finally approached in Angel Grove. Kimberly was walking around the city as she took in the sights she was familiar with growing up. She sighed softly as she looked at the scenery. For all the evilness inside of her, she couldn't escape the normalcy she once had.

While she was walking around, she saw Tommy and Kat across the street. In disguise, she made herself look like a tourist, walking around as she paid attention to a sale's rack at a local store.

The couple was on their way to a store to purchase their friend Tanya birthday present as Kim's eyes narrowed at them. She softly glared at them as they walked by. Suddenly, her glowing hologram appeared in her pocket. She glared at the couple again before departing.

With a sudden flash of the pink light, the young girl teleported to the farthest part of the city where no one knew her whereabouts as the mysterious evil pink ranger.

"Yes your majesties," she said as she curtsied.

"Kimberly, it's about time we discuss a plan for you to kidnap the other pink ranger," Lord Zedd noted as he paced around the palace.

Kimberly nodded as she eyes glared an amber-like color as she listened. The destruction of the rangers as well as the world was near, but was it?

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat were still at the store. Kat was choosing an outfit her friend might like as they pondered around the store. Tanya's party was a few weeks from now, so the couple decided to take some time to find their friend the right gift.

"What about a gift card?" Tommy suggested as he saw his girlfriend pick up a yellow blouse.

"A gift card, right. Tommy, she's turning eighteen. I want to get her something that she'd enjoy wearing," the tall-legged blonde replied.

"It would be nice though, just a suggestion."

Kat laughed as she smirked at him. The two laughed again as Kat continued looking for a present. It was all peaceful in the world, when several cogs were roaming around the streets.

In a sudden gulp, Kat and Tommy raced out the door. There, stood the disguised evil ranger as she led the minions.

"Oh great, look who's back," he scoffed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let's contact the others," she noted.

"No time for that you foolish rangers," the evil ranger hissed, throwing beams in their direction.

Back at the Juice Bar, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam were sparring when Adam's communicator sounded off. He motioned to his two friends to the nearest area of the Bar.

As they heard the sounds of cogs rambling, a familiar voice continued to hinder them. In command, Adam initiated the morph.

The three met up with their friends as the minions continued attacking them. The evil ranger looked up at the three as she glared from her helmet. She sent a few beams as it fazed them.

"You'll never win rangers. Give it up," she snarled as she threw a few more beams.

"Whoever you are, you can't destroy the Power Rangers," Rocky pointed at her.

The evil pink ranger smacked Rocky's hand as she gave him a thunder kick. Flying backwards, the blue zeo ranger fell down to the ground. Easing himself from the fall, the rangers continued to fight off the evil ranger.

With a snicker, the disguised ranger sent the cogs after them as several of them continued to protect her. In that instant, Rita and Zedd sent down their latest monster (Beat Box) as it took charge of the rangers.

Full with energy, the machine attacked the rangers with its melodic tunes as the rangers grasped their ears through their helmets. The loud tunes continued to inflict them as they tried to break free.

The moon palace's royalty continued to watch from afar as they all anticipated the excitement of the defeat. The monsters and several minions were cheering as they saw more flashes of light hit the rangers.

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched in pain as the rangers were being painfully defeated. Instantly, Alpha 5 teleported them back into the Center.

"We almost had them Zordon," Adam groaned as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah, but this time the evil ranger isn't alone. Whoever this is has the cogs with them and a new monster," Tanya stated, placing her helmet next to Adam's.

"What are we going to do?" Kat sighed as she paced around.

Billy listened as he heard his friends' pleas. There was much hope for them, but they were still much to do to defeat the evil ranger.

Returning to the Moon Palace, Kimberly bowed before her royal court as she and Beat Box entered into the room. The sounds of chanting kept the two in happiness as they waited for the rangers to slowly return to Angel Grove.

While removing her helmet, the royal couple looked from their telescopes as they waited for the return. There was no one in sight, or so they thought. In belief, they continued scoping their whereabouts.

The five rangers were back in their civilian clothes as they sat on the stairwell of the Command Center. Each of them was pondering who just might be the evil ranger.

While talking and discussing on who it may be, they tried to piece the puzzle together of who mysteriously kept appearing during battles as well as assisting the monsters that Rita and Zedd placed onto their planet.

On the other hand, Billy continued to run a diagnostic sketch of who the rangers faced in the past few days. Drabbling onto the systems, there was still no trace of who the mysterious ranger was or what he or she may want.

The fact of Kimberly missing, it was hard to determine if she could help them as well. However, she had been gone for a year and no one could find her. The young scholar sighed as he continued typing into the databases.

"That foolish human is still trying to find you princess," Zedd snarled at the young girl.

"Funny, he or his friends don't know what hit them," she cackled a laugh.

"Kimberly, my pet – what is that you wanted to tell us," Rita shrieked a little, turning towards the girl.

"I had a masterful plan to destroy the rangers."

Rita and Zedd listened carefully to the girl's wishes. It was planned that she would return as a civilian, under one condition – she would create a diversion to get earth's second pink ranger.

The three laughed devilishly as they listened to Kim's plan. It was only a matter of time to reveal her return to them, but also kidnap Katherine.

This was only the beginning.

_Author Note: Uh-oh, a plot's brewing. _


	7. Evil Birthday Plans

The weekend finally arrived as Tanya's eighteenth birthday party was under wraps. Everyone, including her wanted to forget what happened a few days ago with Beat Box and just have a wonderful time at her party.

Guests started to flood as they greeted the young woman. She beamed with a smile as she greeted her friends and family at the door of the banquet hall. Adam was clutching her arm as he scouted the area of the party.

One by one, everyone greeted the birthday girl. In her latest disguise, Kimberly and her escort Goldar looked at each other as they waited patiently to be greeted by the yellow zeo ranger and her family.

"Beautiful disguise princess," he snarled in human form.

"Thank you," she answered with a smug.

Rita and Zedd watched from the palace as they watched the two like birds. The tengu warriors and cogs were in their holding bay as they waited cue to disrupt the party.

Tommy and Kat, along with the other rangers waited in line as they started talking amongst themselves. It was an evening of peace and quiet – with no worries to worry about.

Likely, anyone could disrupt Tanya's day of happiness, but all five of them were under close watch. Tanya greeted her guests as she embraced them that evening. Her presents table was about to fill with presents as she greeted everyone.

Into the evening, music blared from the disc jockey's round table as he played familiar tunes. The gang began dancing as they enjoyed their evening. A memorable evening for Tanya, but to some, it would likely be the best party they have ever seen.

Jordan (or as a henchman 'Goldar') danced with the young disguised evil ranger. The two were laughing and joking around as they continued to pry their eyes over at the remaining rangers talking.

Kimberly excused herself from the party as she left to use the ladies' room to touch up her makeup. Jordan stood by the wall as he snarled softly at the guests. It was only a matter of time to reveal what was going on.

"Great party," the petite brunette said as she reapplied her lipstick.

"I'll say," Kat replied as she washed her hands.

"You look very familiar. Would you by any chance be a friend of Tanya's?"

"I am. I'm Kat."

Kat stuck her hand out at the mysterious girl. The girl returned her handshake as her eyes began to glow. With an inquisitive look to her face, Kat quickly released her hand.

Her face grew pale as she saw who she was seeing for the first time in a year. The young girl's eyes began to beam like fire. With a gasp, Kat tried to confront her.

Tanya, who was enjoying herself at the party, wondered about her best friend. She left her friends' side as she went to go look for her. Kat and the young woman were face to face as they began talking.

Jordan continued keeping his eye on the ranger boys. The three were all off side to a corner, talking amongst them.

"I hope Kat's alright," Tommy said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I hope so too. Tanya went to go look for her," Adam noted as he played with his cup's rim.

During the intervening time, Rita and Zedd watched from the palace. They only hoped that something would happen as they continued watching from their telescopes. The royal couple of evil watched as Kimberly confronted her first target.

They cackled a laugh as they saw Kat's face quickly grew pale as she darted out of the bathroom.

Tanya saw Kat as she tried comforting her friend. Terrified, Kat attempted to erase the painful memory of who she saw. She tried shaking it off before leaving back to the party. Her best friend caught up with her as her arm wrapped around her.

Kimberly watched in a haughty gaze. Her eyes lit up as she watched the two leave. She looked into her hologram as she saw the reflections of Zedd and Rita watching from their telescopes.

"Kat, what happened?" her friend asked in handing her a cup of punch.

"I…I…I saw her," the young woman stuttered, sipping her drink.

Tanya motioned to her friends as they raced to Kat's side. Kat sat on the edge of the window sill as she sipped lightly her drink. Tommy rubbed her arms as they tried talking to her.

"Who Kat? Tell us," Adam asked, looking at her in worry.

"Kat?" Rocky questioned.

"I thought I saw Kimberly," the girl hinted.

Everyone gasped. Sure, they were still uncertain who the mysterious evil ranger was, but how so was Kimberly at Tanya's party. There was a still piece to be placed into the puzzle, but it still left all of them in wonderment.

The young woman walked back to Jordan as she nudged his hip. The young man looked at her in an evil glare. He handed her a cup with juice as the two began talking about their next diversion.

Kat was still in shock. She couldn't believe who she saw. Relevantly, it would be an imposter, but they continued talking about it. She described the woman to be petite with familiar locks of brown, with eyes to match.

Her stance was familiar and approachable. But, the cold glare felt like a piercing to anyone's mind. However, it gave a few ideas who could it be. In fact, her familiar smug gave a reason for a give away. Before Kat could do anything else, the girl exchanged a few words at the ranger.

'_I know who you are. Certainly, if you're going to tell your power bratty friends about me, give them my calling card,' the young woman hissed._

'_Who are you?' Kat asked as she saw the hologram, quickly turning into a compact._

_Kat gasped as she saw the cold eyes staring at her. She fled out to the farthest corner of the party._

"And that's who I saw," she noted as she hinted to her friends.

"We better inform Billy," Tommy assured her.

"But what about my party?" Tanya questioned her friends.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll make it up to you," Adam said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Tanya nodded as she accompanied her friends outside the banquet hall. Back at the Power Chamber, Billy teleported in with Alpha 5 the moment they heard the news.

Alarms from the base went off as they saw Beat Box's return as well as an army of cogs entering Angel Grove. Many people were fleeing from Tanya's party as they saw the tin-like soldiers attacking.

Kimberly and Jordan looked at each other in a nod as they quickly turned themselves back into their evil selves. They began attacking the civilians of the city as they continued their diabolic plan.

Five beams of light entered into the Power Chamber as they heard the sounds of alarm. They all looked into the Viewing Globe in worry on who could be causing more trouble.

To their dismay, they saw Goldar and his evil ranger jeering at the crowds of people fleeing for their lives. The two shot beams of lasers as they continued combining their powers to become unstoppable.

**RANGERS, SENSORS INDICATE THAT THE EVIL RANGER IS BACK AND STRONGER THAN EVER.**

"Zordon, let me go after this evil ranger on my own," Kat suggested to the others.

**KATHERINE, LET THE OTHER RANGERS HELP YOU. THIS RANGER MIGHT BE THE STRONGEST THAT YOU ALL HAVE FACED YET.**

"I understand that, but let me Zordon, please. I possibly have met this evil ranger somewhere. But, let me handle this ranger," she pleaded.

"Kat, we don't want to lose you. We already lost Kim. We certain can't lose you either," Tommy said as he stood next to her.

"Please? This is the only way I can help us find out who this evil spirited ranger is."

"I hate to intrude this love fest," said a familiar voice, interrupting the circuits of the Viewing Globe.

The gang gasped as they saw Rita and Zedd's faces on the Viewing Globe. Zordon glared at the two as he attempted to listen to what the royal couple of evilness was to offer.

Smoke blazed from the Power Chamber as six teenagers stood in their fighting stance. Alpha 5 panicked as he freaked out at the sight of his enemies. Billy grabbed him and pulled him aside.

Rita and Zedd walked forward towards them as the banging of the Zedd staff hit the ground. The six glared at them.

"What is that you want Zedd?" Adam hinted as he pointed at them.

"What we want? We just want your pink ranger," the evil king snarled at them.

"You'll never have me," Kat yelled at him.

"Is that so?" Rita commanded the cogs to enter the Power Chamber.

Two cogs appeared as they grasped Kat's arms. Struggling free, the young woman tried fighting them off as Rita and Zedd began to talk.

"Let her go Zedd," Tommy ordered.

"How romantic, the red Zeo ranger wants his girlfriend to be set free?" Zedd laughed as he zapped Kat into another dimension.

The rangers gasped as they saw their friend disappeared. The two villains laughed as they saw her sent into another world. As they paced around, they looked at each other, and then at the rangers.

With their two staffs, they began to dismember the Power Chamber. Fiery wires began to flame out from its resting spots as the two continued to flesh out the place the rangers called their hiding spot in so long.

"Tell us where Kimberly is," Rocky said as he furiously yelled at the two.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," a familiar voice stated as a mirage-like face appeared out of the blue.

In amazement, their eyes grew wide as they saw a familiar face appearing to them. The young woman stood before them as her haughty gaze began to look at all of them.

Her piercing glare began to pinpoint her next target as she removed her helmet. The four gasped as they saw the reveal.

**LET BOTH PINK RANGERS GO RITA AND ZEDD**.

"Never," the evil ranger laughed devilishly.

"Soon your precious city and world will be destroyed by our evil children," Rita cackled a laugh as she presented them the evil pink ranger.

Kimberly stepped forward as she held her helmet in front of them. She enticed them all into a fight. Zedd pulled her back with his staff as she yelped. She stomped her foot as she wanted to attack the rangers.

In the dark dimension, Kat sat on the cold bench. Her mind began to wander as she tried to figure out where she was. She took out her zeo morpher as she tried to morph, but it was no use in there.

She sighed softly as she only hoped she could find a way out. She looked at her surroundings as creatures started slithering around her. Frightened, she tried to get them away from her as much as possible.

"Kimberly, you must fight the evil inside," Billy said as he tried approaching his friend.

"And risk myself in being good?" she haughtily glared.

"Kim, listen to you. You're evil and you can fight this," Tanya noted as she stepped forward.

"Make them stop," she hissed, covering her ears.

**KIMBERLY, YOU BELONG TO US – NOT RITA AND ZEDD.**

Rita and Zedd aimed their staff as they continued destroying the Power Chamber. Fiery beams came from the evil pink ranger as she helped them. The rangers, including Billy teleported out as they brought Alpha with them from the hiding spot.

"Ay, yi yi. Rangers, we can't leave Zordon," Alpha wept as he felt his circuits' blaze uncontrollably.

"Say goodnight old man," Kim said as she turned Zordon off for good.

**KIMBERLY…STOP IT THIS….**

The intergalactic being pleaded with the young girl as she turned off his circuits, as she and her evil company continued destroying the Power Chamber. With only hope, they tried to get in contact of Kat.

They all tried their communicators in trying to figure out where she was, but before they could, Goldar was in front of them.

"Looking for someone rangers?" he jeered as he hissed at them.

"Where's Kat?" Billy reprimanded the gold monkey.

Goldar laughed as he placed an hour glass in front of them. It was ticking away at its time to let them find her before it was too late.

As she continued sitting in the dark dimension, Kat tried once more to morph and try at least to teleport from the cold prison. While attempting to escape, a pink beam flashed down on the ranger.

Holding herself back, Kat held onto the bars of the prison-like holding area. She gazed at the evil villain as it came closer to her. The two circled each other, enticing each other into a fight.

The other laughed a little as it removed its helmet in front of her. Kat gasped as she saw who she saw. The face was familiar as she glared in the eyes. In a stance, Kat tried knocking the helmet out of her hand.

"Kim? What have they done to you?" she asked in a worry.

"No need to worry. You belong to us now," Kim replied.

Kimberly zapped the second pink ranger as Kat fell to the ground. With a haze-like reflex, Kat arose as her eyes glowed. The other pink ranger smirked as she teleported herself to the feet of Rita and Zedd. Kat shortly followed.

Rita and Zedd finally returned and were at their thrones as they sat, sipping from their royal champagne glasses as they toasted their victory. Interrupting, two beams of pink came.

"What is it now Finster," Rita said as she groaned, as her back was turned.

"Your majesty," the evil ranger said with an assuring smile.

"Ahh, Kimberly. What is that you have for us our little pet?" Zedd asked in wonderment.

"I have her – your other evil pink ranger."

Katherine stepped forward as her eyes glowed. Rita and Zedd nudged each other in a laugh as they looked at the two evil pink rangers. The girls laughed as they bowed in front of their royal leaders.

Pacing around at the remains of Angel Grove, the rangers began to worry what happened to Katherine. It was only hope that something would turn up for the better.

"We have to find her and Kim," Tanya noted as she walked up the hill with her friends.

"That we do," Billy agreed.

"But, where could they be? Or where have Rita and Zedd taken Kat?" Adam mentioned as he wrapped his jacket around Tanya.

Tommy shook his head as he continued walking with his friends. He and Rocky talked amongst the others, trying to find better solutions.

The solutions could take days to solve. Just where the two pink rangers were was the only reasons they now they were to solve this puzzle. Though, with two pink rangers gone, the rangers continued figuring out what to do to save the two of them.

With their guesses, they only hoped something would appear in time to help them and return Kimberly and Katherine to the goodness they once had.

At the palace, a celebration was under way for capturing the earth's two pink rangers. The two honorable guests snickered as they enjoyed their evil evening.

After all, it was their night to shine and figure out a way to divide the rangers, as well as the things they loved the most.


	8. An Evil Day

The following hours were grueling. There was no Zordon, nor no Power Chamber. Everything was in a wreck. With four Zeo rangers remaining, there were still things that needed to be done.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya, along with their two friends Billy and Alpha 5 were in distraught. They already lost their first pink ranger, but now, they lost another one through evil. With everything that the rangers been through together as a team, this was the greatest match yet.

The four of them sighed as they sat on the edge of the remains of the Chamber. It looked like a train wreck that hit the hiding place they called home. With a soft sigh, they only hoped something or someone would help them defeat the odds.

Back in the Moon Palace, two evil pink rangers were relaxing by the balcony. They were charged and ready to take on whomever came in their way. Katherine looked at her partner in crime as Kimberly looked at the hologram of four rangers sitting around.

"Oh look at them. They look so helpless," she sneered, looking at the sullen looks on their faces.

"Helpless? Kimberly, listen to yourself. You sound like a goody-goody," her friend laughed evilly.

The two laughed at Kat's remark as Rita and Zedd approached them. Startled, the girls stood up straight like two little soldiers, who were ready for battle.

Zedd and Rita cackled a laugh as they looked at their two pink rangers. The two were dressed in their civilian attire, but different powers that reflected on the two. Their eyes glowed like fire as they greeted them.

The evil royal couple smiled as they achieved their ultimate goal. Now, with two rangers gone, it seemed very impossible for the rangers. However, drastic times called for drastic measures.

As the Zeo rangers began to talk amongst each other, they began to worry what would happen if another ranger was to be kidnapped or more so one made evil. They tried cleaning up the Power Chamber from the raucous that occurred.

Everything was scattered. Wires were put out of place. Shards of machinery scattered everywhere – it just didn't seem like home anymore.

While cleaning up, Alpha 5 looked up at the intergalactic tube that once held a man who was full of wisdom. He sighed softly as he tried helping the others.

_Ay, yi yi Zordon. You better come back to us_, the little bot said to himself as he helped pick up the pieces.

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked as he placed the pieces of the motherboard onto the table.

"There has to be something we can do," Billy noted as he looked at the tube.

Billy walked over to the modules as he tinkered a little into the buttons and systems as he tried to revive the mentor they all once knew. As he continued tinkering with it, static began to come from the tube.

The remaining three looked in wonderment at their friend on seeing where he was going with it. Attempting to help, they all tried their luck on several buttons that would work.

Suddenly, the circuits started to pull through as they saw the intergalactic being beamed down into the tube. Everyone sighed with relief as they saw Zordon in his tube again. He looked at his young team as he looked around.

"Zordon, we missed you so much," Tanya said as she beamed with a smile.

"And I missed you all too," he stated, giving her a nod.

"Hate to cut the fluff fest, but we have trouble on our hands," Billy stated as he pulled out the statistics from the computer's printer.

"What are we going to do? We're down a ranger. Rita and Zedd probably want us to give up another one to be evil," Adam said as he looked over Billy's shoulder.

Billy shook his head as he looked at the stats. It was written that if they do use another ranger, they would have to risk it all, but they weren't going to give up so easily. As he continued searching for answers to help the other rangers, the two evil pink rangers were back on earth, planning their biddings on their enemies.

The two were dressed in civilian wear as they walked around Angel Grove. The city was still in ruins, but things still were to be done. They laughed amongst themselves as they placed their little calling cards (as they called it) around the city, marking their territory.

Goldar was now in charge of the two. No matter what they said, he obeyed and listened to the two girls. He followed as he flew over them.

The following day was another grueling day in Angel Grove. It was suggested by the mayor of the city to try to get on with their lives, despite the emergency they were having. Many took on the day like any other day with either work or school, but for the young people of the city, they were to continue on like it was like a regular school day.

The four arrived into the school that following morning, trying to live life as nothing happened. Two of them retreated first to their lockers before heading to class as the other two waited for the others.

While waiting, two pink dressed girls were walking into the hallways. Several whistles and stares entered the halls as the two walked by. The two looked at each other as they cackled a little laugh before heading into class. The remaining four looked over at the two. Their eyes widened as they looked at them.

"You got a staring problem, little boy blue?" Kim hissed as she circled around Rocky.

Rocky felt uneasy as he heard the girl he once knew taunt him. He raised his brow at her as he moved closer to the door. Kat hissed as well as she came up to him. The two circled around him before class began.

Bulk and Skull arrived a few minutes later as they took noticed of the two girls in pink. Skull fixated his at Kimberly. The two shared a quick glance before he left into the classroom. As he walked in, he accidentally bumped into the doorway as the other students started laughing.

"What has happened to you guys?" Tanya said in a gasp, as she looked at Kat, and then at Kim.

"Nothing, Tanya. It's just that we needed a new look," her friend glared as she took her seat.

Class went on as usual. Mr. Kilmer began his lecture on alter egos. The teacher led the lecture as everyone tried to pay attention. With that, the four were scattered across the classroom as they listened to the lecture.

While listening to the lecture, the mischievous two were plotting some practical jokes. With their powers that Rita and Zedd gave them, the two looked at each other in haughty stares as they tried to do some unlikely things they couldn't get away with.

Everyone was taking notes as Kat wiggled her finger around as she lifted up his pen from his desk. In amazement, Adam nudged Tanya who was busily working on her notes. She gasped as it moved from one part of the room to another.

Tommy raised his hand as he saw what was happening. Before Kat could continue on with her mischievous prank, Kim was already plotting the next one. She gently moved the teacher's glasses from the desk as it lightly fell to the ground.

The two giggled as they watch the teacher look for his reading glasses. As he began to wander, Bulk and Skull gasped as they saw what happened minutes ago.

"Did you see that Bulky?" Skull asked, in confusion.

"Yeah," his friend replied, stunned.

"Class, there seems to be a problem. Apparently, I can't find my reading glasses," the teacher explained as he looked for them.

With a gentle push to the ground, Kim left them on the floor. The two evil pink rangers giggled amongst themselves as the bell finally rung for their first class. The two walked out as the remaining four tried helping the teacher.

"Here you go Mr. K.," Tommy replied as he helped the teacher with many scattered papers that fell to the ground.

Carefully, the papers were placed into a neat pile as the four stayed behind to help clean up the mess. Bulk and Skull were walking out of the classroom as quietly as ever. Mr. Kilmer walked up to the two as they were startled.

"Ahem, you two boys have detention," he reprimanded them, as he gave them two pink slips of paper.

"But, Mr. K., we didn't do a thing, that was Kimberly and her friend Katherine," Skull whined as he took the pieces of paper.

"Oh, us? We didn't do a thing," Kat cackled a laugh as she saw the two being pointed to the next room, where detention would be held after school.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber, Billy contacted some special help from another source who could help the four Zeo rangers in breaking the spell from the two pink rangers.

As he contacted, the alarms sounded as the Chamber's indication found that Beat Box returned back to Angel Grove. The evil monster continued doing its evil biddings as it blew music from its speakers, making it powerful to defeat.

**ALPHA, WE MUST CONTACT THE RANGERS IN THIS TIME OF NEED. **

"Contacting the Rangers at your disposal Zordon," Billy said as he tapped into the communication systems.

While switching classes, the four communicators were going off as they all retreated outside. Kim and Kat looked at each other in a gaze as they saw them flee. Instantly, the two went on to disguise themselves.

Goldar shortly followed the suit as he snarled at the four, meeting them once again face to face.

"Give it up you ridiculous humans," he jeered.

"We won't let you destroy Angel Grove anymore," Tanya pointed out as she and her friends took out their morphers.

The four quickly summoned their Zeo powers as they transformed. With a jolt of Goldar's sword, the four fell to the ground as they tried to create a way defeating the monster for good and saving their friends.

Back at the Power Chamber, Billy finally contacted the help that they needed. He was very familiar, but to anyone, he could be an ordinary person. Handing over the staff, he felt energized.

He raised the staff in power as powers being transferred over to him. The young man looked around as he lifted up his helmet.

"It feels like good to be back Zordon," Jason stated as he looked at his gold plated armor.

**GO JASON AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU. **

"Gold Ranger power!" he commanded as he morphed into action.

As he teleported to the site, the four rangers were trying to defeat the evil from the two pink rangers, which by any chance was hard to break free their spell-like minds.

While trying to break the two pink rangers apart from the rangers, the two used their powers against Jason as he fell backwards.

"It's good to see you again bro," Tommy said as he helped him up.

"Same here," his friend replied.

"Ain't that cute?" Kim hissed as she took her power bow, striking at the two.

"Look out!" Rocky shouted as he tried blocking the arrows.

Kat fired from her Zeo blaster as she aimed again. Beat Box was in the middle as it formed melodious beats from its sound. The sound refracted as it tried to reach the rangers' ears. The five grasped their ears from the sound as they tried fighting all three of them, but it was no use.

The five took charge with their weapons as they tried their luck in defeating Beat Box. As they formed the ultimate force, he shielded himself in between the two evil rangers. He targeted them again as he tried mixing more beats that would hypnotize them into a trance.

With no avail, the two took their weapons and formed a bow blaster using their weapons. Firing back, the rangers attempted to destroy the spell, but still no luck.

While watching the fight, Rita and Zedd cheered on their evil team as they saw the rangers continuing to switch their positions in fighting. However, with their luck, it could be done, but with all powers couldn't stop them. As the rangers got up, their teleportation system teleported them back to the Power Chamber.

"You rangers can't run," Kat snarled as she saw the beams of colored light transport the enemies.

"But you can't hide," Kim hissed at the sky.


	9. Evil's Brew

The weekend finally arrived. It was a busy Saturday afternoon when many people were at Angel Grove's Youth Center. Many were working out or just hanging out with some friends as they took in the weekend's mayhem. Kimberly was on the balance beam, whereas Katherine was instructing her ballet students in a new routine.

It was the usual _normal_ day for the two. The two kept busy as they continued on with their lives. Each was perfecting their craft in every way. The two gave a haughty smirk as they continued with their own duties.

As the two were on their own, they were being watched by their leaders as they enjoyed being on their own for a while. Rocky and Adam were sparring a few feet away from Kat as they felt an urge of wanting to talk to the both of them. In curious wonder, the two observed the two girls from afar.

"We've got to talk to those two," Adam said as he pinned his friend down on the mat.

"And pronto," his blue clad friend replied, as he tried to reverse his move.

Back at the Power Chamber, Billy and Jason were going through several other sources that could possibly help them in the time of need, especially when breaking free through the spell Kimberly and Katherine were under. They thought of the many possibilities, but it would be a risk they would have to take.

The possibility of hiring new help would be great, but at the same time, which would they call upon would be another story. Billy sifted through the files of the computer's motherboards as he and Jason thought of ways of helping the remaining Zeo rangers. However, it was certain it had to be done before it was too late. Eventually, plans started to occur as they continued planning to break the spell between Kim and Kat.

Kimberly sat on her balance beam as she panned the room. She was taking a break as she sipped water from her chilled bottle she froze a day before. Katherine was on the opposite of the room. The two were enjoying a day of evil as they continued their civilian lifestyle.

_We must destroy the rangers,_ Katherine said to herself as she thought about another way to destruct the rangers.

While walking over to get her drink that she ordered, she bumped into Tommy who was coming up the stairs after a long grueling workout in the weight room. The two looked at each other before Kat snatched her drink and left.

"Hey Kat, how are you?" he asked as he sipped his smoothie.

"Good, very good," she replied, glaring into his eyes.

"Listen, I was wondering if you and Kim would like to hang out after my kata. I just want to see how things are, you know?"

Kimberly walked over in curious gaze as she saw the two talking. She knew that the red ranger would be trouble and was to be stopped immediately. While walking up, Rocky and Adam stopped her in their tracks.

She glared at the two of them as she walked passed them. They were more trouble than they were worth, or so she believed through her evil leaders. She sat at the Juice Bar's bench as she ordered her drink.

_You foolish boys,_ she thought to herself as she lifted up her pinky, lifting up a chair.

She giggled lightly as she placed it next to Tommy. Kat looked over at the moving chair as she tried to stop it with her own finger as she continued talking. Her friend shook her head as she motioned her next plan.

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber, a reading came up from the computers in resolving a plan to help defeat the two evil pink rangers. Typing up some recent data of a team that once helped them before, Billy inquired from Zordon on some help that could help.

"Zordon, I've been thinking that we should call on the Treys and Aquitian rangers in helping us," the young man stated as he tinkered with the controls.

**BILLY, WE MUST BE CAREFUL HOW WE HANDLE THIS. **

Billy listened to this mentor. Course, it was a lot of powers that were used, but one thing was to restore his friends back to normal. With the help of the Aquitian rangers, this would possibly be their only hope.

Rita and Zedd watched from their telescopes the young genius at work with his friend. The two hissed with delight as they plotted their next bidding for their two evil princesses.

Full of laughs and jeers, the two alerted them. Katherine felt her compact light up from her pocket as she nodded at Kimberly who was still playing her practical jokes at several rangers.

"Excuse me for one moment, Tommy," she said as she tapped her friend's shoulder.

"No problem," he replied.

Kimberly concluded with one last prank as she tipped over Adam and Rocky's drinks on their laps. She giggled lightly before the two retreated to their hiding spots. The two rangers groaned as they felt their smoothies landing on their laps.

Tanya laughed a little as she saw that her boyfriend was covered in a strawberry-banana smoothie. She handed him a napkin as he cleaned up himself. Adam passed over the rack of napkins as he too cleaned himself off.

As the two girls headed outside, Bulk and Skull were heading into the Youth Center. The two looked at the two pink-claded girls as they were trying to leave to do some evil duties.

"Watch where you're going punk," Kimberly groaned as she fixed the sleeve on her sweatshirt.

"Ohh such big words for a girl," Skull snarled at her.

"Who's going to make me?"

"What're you going to do? Call your Mommy on me."

"Enough already," Kat grumbled at the two.

Katherine pulled her friend by the sweatshirt's hood as Skull whimpered away with Bulk as he felt something on his back. The two girls laughed as they left to retreat at the bushes.

There, Rita and Zedd greeted them. The two curtsied as they listened to their next assignment. While at the Youth Center, the four remaining rangers sat around the table, talking about their week's plans.

Billy and Jason shortly arrived as they met up with the four. The two retrieved some chairs from another table, as they all talked. Although, there were some plans that still needed to be discussed.

Also retreating to their hiding spot, the rangers plotted their next move against evil. The two girls saw in their corner of their eyes as they saw the Zeo rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber. Their eyes lit up in evil as they looked at them.

"You foolish rangers," Kat hissed at the sky.

"They've _always_ been foolish. Evil is like as evil does," Kimberly replied to her friend as her eyes grew in a dark haze.

"You two pink rangers have a quest to do for us," Lord Zedd ordered as he directed them.

"What is it you want from us my lord?" the evil ranger girls snarled in unison.

"We want you to steal the crystal from its holding bay, as well as the gold staff. With that, it would be inoperable for the zeo rangers to use their powers on you," Rita stated as she showed them the hidden chamber where the crystals were being held.

"Empress, and how do you expect to do that?" Katherine questioned.

Rita showed them in a sequence that one must lure one of the rangers into the chamber of some sort of diversion, allowing one of them to retrieve the crystal. With its shards divided, it would drain the energy of every ranger, excluding Katherine. From there, a captive form of taking over the super Zeo zords would be possible.

She also stated that Zordon contacted the Aquitian rangers on their quest. It was likely that the two ranger teams, both Zeo and Aquitian would help with an ultimate team up that would destroy evil as well as the spell, but it was still under wraps that the two evil rangers would have to use their henchmen on a great force.

The Aquitians finally arrived at the Power Chamber. The five of them greeted the rangers again after it had been several months of lost contact. The five bowed at humans as they all exchanged words of wisdom on this grueling battle they were about to face.

The Zeo rangers introduced Jason to them. Jason, who was noted by the Aquitians as a 'new human' was trying to understand their well-beings. In reference to their stay underwater, the five told the gold ranger about their aid towards the now Zeo rangers. Now, the help was once again needed – to save Kimberly and Katherine, as well as their well-beings as humans, before it was too late.

Several alarms went off again in the Power Chamber as the two ranger teams looked at the Viewing Globe. Apparently, another monster was attacking the city once again, but this time, with several tricks up its sleeve.

"Not another monster," Adam said as he shook his head.

"That's the third one this week. What's next? A giant-sized cog?" Tanya reprimanded as she saw the monster attacking the civilians of Angel Grove.

"Not to mention, the evil pink rangers are next to them," Tommy stated as he saw two pink costumed girls in their ranger uniforms.

**IT COULD ONLY BE A TRICK RANGERS. ALPHA SEND COORDINANTS TO THE YOUTH CENTER.**

Alpha tapped into the database of the youth center. There he found Kimberly on the balance beam, practicing her routine, as well as Katherine was back at the other side of the room, working on her dance routine.

The two ranger teams gasped at the impossible. Alpha placed the two scenes into split screen. It nearly looked like a diversion, but they couldn't believe how it was possible. With the monster in Angel Grove and two former rangers at the youth center gave much concern to the two teams.

Examining the diversion, it was only wise to create one of their own. One team would be fighting at the local part of Angel Grove, whereas the other would try to stop the evilness that the two pink rangers were facing.

"Guys, we better hurry and save the pink rangers," Rocky initiated as he saw havoc in the outskirts of Angel Grove.

"Right," all teams said in unison.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy said as he commanded his team.

"Gold ranger power!" Jason commanded his powers.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" The Aquitians cried as they summoned their powers.

Little did they all know that both teams were in for a big surprise, and what was in store, was only the beginning of a diversion. Rita and Zedd watched from their palace as they saw the hour glass continue to tick away at the time the two teams would lose one team to evil.


	10. Two Rangers Down

The rangers morphed into action as they landed in the vicinity of Angel Grove's outskirts. There, stood another monster, or so they saw. Its name was Reflector. Reflector was a monster with likely capabilities. With its indescribable strength, it was able to use a reflection of anything and use it against anyone.

The two pink rangers stood by his side as he shot reflector beams at the five Zeo rangers. As they tried fighting the monster, Tommy and Adam attempted to take attack on the two evil rangers, whereas Jason, Tanya, and Rocky handled the cogs by the ground's peak with the Aquitian rangers.

As they all fought, back at the Youth Center, mirage like beings of Kimberly and Katherine were keeping an on their biddings as they looked on with deceit as they tried for ways to enter into the Power Chamber. The two hissed with delight as they stared at their surroundings.

Rita and Zedd watched from the palace as their plan was about to be unveiled. However, if they were to retrieve the Zeo crystal, it would only spell out trouble. In fact, with the illusions, it could only provide a plan between good and evil.

With the quick reflexes, the rangers attempted to destroy Reflector. Reflector took charge on the rangers as he continued with the several beams at them. The two evil rangers by his side triggered several of their own weapons from their arsenal. The two teams flipped backwards as they felt the three with force and strength.

"You foolish rangers can't get rid of us that quickly," Katherine scoffed as she shot several beams, with quick defense.

Katherine fired her laser beams at the two ranger teams as she fought off several rangers at once. Kimberly, on the other hand, was using her power bow at her enemies. She rapidly changed gears as she aimed several arrows.

"You'll never defeat us evil pink one," Cestro pointed out as he took out his Aqua power saber.

Kimberly into Kat's defense as she retrieved a bow, aiming towards the Zeo and Aquitian rangers as Reflector tried to replicate the two teams. His mighty beams took forth as he aimed a sudden laser at them.

The two teams collapsed as smoke covered their area. They began to fan it away as they looked up, seeing forms of themselves. The three laughed haughtily as they saw familiar rangers rising from their holding spots.

Now, there was a team at their disposal as it attacked the Zeo rangers, as well as the rangers of Aquitar. Kimberly and Katherine teleported back to the palace as Rita and Zedd continued to watch the fight that was about to ensue.

**RANGERS YOU MUST BE CAREFUL. REFLECTOR IS QUITE DANGEROUS IN REPLACTING ANYTHING IT SEES OR IS CLOSE TO.**

"We got you Zordon. Guys, we must be careful. Reflector has a ray of replication," Adam warned as he took his fighting stance at the monster.

The monster came forward as it began attacking the green Zeo ranger. As it came towards him, it reflected its beam at him, almost replicating the young ranger. Everyone gasped as an evil form of himself appeared.

Adam shook off the monster as the monster sent his twin after him. While taking charge of his twin, the rangers were all teleported back to the Power Chamber. In a sudden urge to fight back, Reflected retreated with his remaining replicas of the Zeo and Aquitian rangers.

"Your majesties, would you like to hear our side of things in order to get the Zeo shard," Kimberly asked in a hiss.

"What is it my children," Rita asked as she looked at the two rangers, while they were holding their helmets.

"How about taking one shard at a time from the Zeo crystal," the other pink ranger stated as she thought of a way of using their diversion on the remaining rangers.

Rita and Zedd looked at each other in a devious stare. A sudden evil laugh struck them as they looked at their two evil children in a dark, haughty haze. The Zeo crystal was a difficult task to reach, since Zordon stored it away at the holding bay of one of the Zeo zords. Now, without Katherine to pilot her own zord, they tried to spare hers and destroy the others.

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers looked at their identical selves causing havoc in Angel Grove. They all sighed as Reflector managed to get at least three replications of rangers to use against evil. Other than the two pink rangers, he had his own army at his disposal.

**RANGERS, REFLECTOR MUST BE STOPPED. HIS REFLECTOR BEAM INSIDE HIS CHEST MUST BE DESTROYED BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.**

"Ay, yi yi," the young bot said in worry frenzy, as he looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What's the matter Alpha," Tommy said as he tried comforting his little technical friend.

"Reflector and his little army of rangers are now attacking Angel Grove's central city again. This time with stronger weapons at their disposal and will be unstoppable to beat."

"We'll destroy them Alpha," Jason stated as he looked at the Viewing Globe.

**RANGERS, THERE'S ALSO TROUBLE IN THE YOUTH CENTER. THE DOUBLES OF KIMBERLY AND KATHERINE ARE THERE TOO. **

"You guys go, Adam and I will try to save Kim and Kat," Rocky suggested to Tommy and the others.

"We're on it," Tanya gave a nod to her boyfriend and teammate.

"Back to action!" All of the rangers stated as they all teleported to their respective areas.

Rocky and Adam teleported back to the Youth Center in their civilian attire as they tried to look for Kimberly and Katherine. The two looked everywhere for the two as they looked for two familiar faces they remembered being one of their own. As they entered into the busy Youth Center, there was Kim and Kat. The two evil rangers were sitting down, relaxing enjoying their day.

While looking closely, Adam and Rocky looked at each other. The two girls looked familiar, but in a twinkle of their eye, something drew them into their evil gaze. As they walked up the Juice Bar's stairs, they came closer and closer as they tried figuring out who was sitting there.

Bulk and Skull were on the stairs as they saw the two young men walk up. The two looked at their two friends in wonderment as they continued looking at the table with Kim and Kat sitting at the table, sipping juice and laughing.

"Pardon me guys, we're trying to get through," Adam said politely as he tried to cut through Bulk and Skull.

"Yeah, we have to talk to those two," his blue clad friend stated as he barely made it to the table.

Rocky rubbed his eyes as he looked at the table. He looked again as he saw the two girls joking around, as he nudged his friend. Bulk and Skull raised their brows at the two as they shrugged before leaving.

"Those two need their eyes checked," the mischievous bully said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, there's no one there," Skull cackled a laugh as they left.

_No one there,_ Adam said to himself as he came closer to the table.

The two came closer to the table as they saw what they saw, unless it was a trick that they would never understand. Billy watched from the Power Chamber his two friends attempted to come closer to the table that consisted of two young girls laughing and drinking juice.

The sound began again as he and Alpha heard someone breaking into the lower bay of the Chamber. He looked at Alpha in worry as they took out a flashlight and headed down to the lower bay.

"My plan is working out perfectly sire," Kimberly hissed as she saw Billy entering the lower banks of the Chamber.

"And it is," Lord Zedd revealed as he watched with Rita.

During the intervening time, the remaining rangers were trying to destroy Reflector. Reflector sent his minions as well as his army to attack the rangers as a diversion was being formed.

The evil replicas of rangers attacked the team with all their might and strength. Falling backwards, the rangers of both universes were attacking their clones. With swiftness, Tommy took out his Zeo sword as he tried to get rid of the monster for good.

He was now at the monster's grasp as he felt something. He looked over at his friends as they were grabbing their chest as sudden beams from their bodies were being removed.

"Who's there?" Billy asked from its holding bay, circling around with his flashlight.

An evil snicker was heard as he came closer. With a sudden beam of pink flashed down from its hiding place. Billy flashed the light at the ranger who was standing before him.

The young woman held the shard in her hand as his face grew pale. She was holding the first two shards as she gave a snooty look to him.

"Hey, give that back!" he hollered at her.

"And who's going to stop me? You, Daddy dearest," the young woman replied in arrogance.

Adam grasped his chest back at the Youth Center. Rocky looked at his friend as he saw his friend go down on the ground. In a scare for his life, he tried to get a hold of everyone at the Power Chamber.

"What's happening to us," he gasped softly, feeling his energy being drained.

"Adam, come on buddy. You got to get up," Rocky said as he tried helping his friend up.

"Look at them Zeddy. The rangers don't know what hit them till their powers are gone," Rita laughed as she looked at Rocky, who was trying to help Adam up.

"Yes, my sweet pet. With their Zeo powers gone, Reflectors evil ranger army, including ours will be hard to defeat," Zedd replied, giving his wife a grin.

"What's happening to us…" Tanya said as she felt her energy being drained from her powers.

"I don't know, but…" Tommy said as he clutched his chest.

Katherine watched from a bush as the Rangers and their energy drain them. She cocked up a laugh as they weakened slowly. She only hoped Kimberly was able to retrieve at least a shard or the powers.

_Soon your powers will belong to my evil leaders and you all will be no more,_ she hissed silently.

**RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER – IT IS A VERY URGENT MATTER WITH YOUR POWERS.**

Rocky wrapped Adam's arm around him as he attempted to take him and his friend back to the Chamber before it was too late. Adam looked up dizzily as he saw the man in the intergalactic tube. Tommy and Tanya began gasping for air as they removed their helmets. It was very unlikely of them to lose this much power.

"Where's Billy," Jason asked as he wondered around for his friend.

**BILLY WENT TO GO CHECK ON SOMETHINGS IN THE LOWER BAY OF THE CHAMBER. HE SHOULD BE RETURNING SOON.**

Billy tried grabbing the crystals before Kimberly got a hold of them. The young pink ranger managed three shards, enabling the strength of three of the rangers. She snickered as she fought Billy off of her before heading back to the palace.

Two shards remained as well as the energy from the gold ranger's staff. She waved at the former ranger as she teleported back to the palace. As she entered, she returned to her civilian form, standing next to Katherine who laughed with her partner in crime.

The Chamber's technician shortly returned to the upper level as he reported on what he saw in the lower bay. He couldn't believe someone would do something so cold and evil to their team.

"Kimberly has stolen the three Zeo shards," he blurted out as he caught his breath.

"WHAT?" all of them said in unison.

**I FEARED THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WITH KIMBERLY AND KATHERINE WORKING FOR EVIL, ZEDD AND RITA WOULD WANT THE SHARDS FOR THEIR OWN EVIL DOINGS.**

"Which ones did she take?" Tanya said as she managed to stand up.

"By the looks of it, she took Zeo rangers' two and four," the young man noted by his observation.

"_Give those back!" Billy demanded as he saw the pink ranger, attempting to get two shards._

"_Oh you're no fun. I'll be taking these, thank you," the evil pink ranger growled._

"_And what do you plan to do with those?" he raised his brow at her._

"_I'm going to make the best glow sticks around. What the heck do you think?" she said as she self-aggrandized as she held two shards in her hand, draining two rangers of their energy._

"And then, she was gone," he said as he paced around the Chamber.

Back at the moon, Kimberly presented the shards to the royal couple. She curtsied before them as they gave a nod before she returned to stand next to Katherine, who watched everything from the energy drain of Zeo rangers two and four.

The two young women looked at each other as they gave an evil laugh as Zedd began holding the two shards in his hand. He kissed repeatedly as it glowed in his hand. Rita gave a smug to her two little angels. She couldn't believe how their minds would work so well in diversion.

"Alas, my sweet children, we have two of the four shards, while sparing Katherine's," he snarled.

"Two down, two to go your majesty," Kimberly smirked with delight.

"Don't forget Jason's gold staff," Katherine hinted as she looked at the two glowing shards, sitting on their master's hands.

"Ahhh yes. The way to weaken the rangers is through their newest member," Rita laughed a little.

"Do you two think you're capable of the challenge of getting Tommy's shard and Jason's staff?"

"Yes, your majesties," the pink rangers said as their eyes glowed.

Zedd kissed the shards once more as victory began to grow on their side for once. With two of the Zeo rangers down, the two plotted how to destroy their enemies. It was only a chance to get rid of the rangers for good. As for the Aquitian rangers, they tried helping their friends with much power they have to strengthen both Adam and Tanya. But, there was still a monster to destroy as well as protect a universe before it was too late.

_**Author Note: We (RangerRevolution and I) wanted to get this out before Thanksgiving, so we hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and we look forward in hearing from all of you soon. Happy Thanksgiving! **_


	11. Normalcy or Is it?

_**Authors Note: We hope you had a great Thanksgiving holiday. Here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**_

That afternoon was a crazy one. Two rangers were down and it almost felt like a disaster. Tanya and Adam were in the Power Chamber as they started to regain their composure from the energy drain that day from battle. As they began to walk around, they only hoped their shards would be retrieved.

Adam began to walk around as he held his head from his spinning universe. He felt like his head was placed into a blender as he looked up at the Viewing Globe as Reflector continued his havoc on the city. Tanya stood next to him, holding her balance from her drain. She sighed as she looked at their city.

The others continued to work around the clock as they tried to protect the remaining shards, as well as Jason's gold staff. It was only possible to create a diversion to lead them to get Kimberly and Katherine back to the good they once were.

Meanwhile, the celebration of the defeat of the Rangers was noted all around the palace. The monsters began to dance around and drink merrily as they celebrated the near end defeat of the Power Rangers. Glasses were raised in honor of the two evil pink rangers as they smiled at their guests. The two zeo shards sat in its holster as it represented a decorative centerpiece to the table.

"Zeddy, do you know what this means?" Rita said with a gloat as she smiled, as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, my sweet pet. Once either Kimberly or Katherine take Zeo ranger five's shard, all will be hopeless with the rangers," her evil husband proclaimed.

The two villains laughed evilly as they looked at the two shards that remained in the holster. As they looked at it, they glanced over at their two evil rangers who were celebrating with their monster-like friends.

The two evil pink rangers glanced up at their leaders with a snicker as they continued to celebrate. The girls danced with delight as the night continued on. Back at the Power Chamber, a solution was about to occur for Tanya and Adam's sudden loss of power.

The remaining shards were hid away in a stowaway safe as it was locked away for better keeping. Billy shook his head as he placed a three-number pin into the safe. It was only a hopeful matter that another diversion wouldn't occur.

While placing them away, the Aquitians tried to help with their energy forces to restore some power into Adam and Tanya. The two only hoped this was a temporary solution. The energy began to beam slowly into their bodies as they felt the sudden charge.

With a sudden smile of assurance, the two hugged each other in happiness.

"It is the best we can do for you two rangers of Earth," Aurico noted as he relaxed himself from the sudden energy transfer.

**ADAM AND TANYA, PLEASE BE CAREFUL HOW YOUR POWERS ARE USED. YOUR SHARDS ARE STILL MISSING, BUT WE WILL TRY EVERYTHING IN OUR POWERS TO HELP YOU.**

"Thank you Zordon," Adam said with a smile as he rested his arm over Tanya's.

"Yes, thank you," Tanya smiled as well, turning to her friends who were busily working around the clock to retrieve the shards.

Time continued to tick slowly as the hour glass began to release little by little several grains of sand. It slowly ticked away as time continued on the moon palace, as well as in Angel Grove. Zordon noted to his rangers that everyone must keep an eye on each other in case the two evil pink rangers attacked again.

One by one each of them teleported back to the city as they tried to go on with their normal lives, whereas the Aquitian rangers stayed behind with Billy to find ways to break the spell as well in retrieving the kidnapped Zeo shards.

While at the Juice Bar, everyone continued with their own duties. Tanya headed to her voice class as she kissed Adam's cheek before he left to his kata. Tommy, Rocky, and Jason checked their schedules for their next kata. Time began to tick away as everyone tried to live another day of normalcy.

The day continued on as Kimberly and Katherine retreated to the Youth Center. The two young girls gathered their belongings as they looked around for their next target, which happened to be Tommy.

Tommy was in the weight room as he began to ease his mind off the trouble that Rita and Zedd's evil angels did to his friends. He began placing the weights onto his barbell as he began his workout. In a steady pace, he was doing well.

Jason came in shortly after. The two began to talk as they discussed their crazy day as they began their normal routines. The two girls smiled at each other softly as they looked on as they spied on.

"Your angels better know what they're doing," Zedd hissed as he looked into his telescope.

"They're _your_ angels too Zeddykins. Just think, the destruction of the power brats would sound so nicely put," his wife answered with a grin.

Kimberly felt her compact glow in her pocket as she looked at her partner in crime. The two smiled deviously as they looked at their prey. As they smiled to themselves, Tommy dropped his towel as he looked up from his workout.

He cocked his brow as he looked up. For a moment, he thought he heard several laughs or giggles from the door. He nudged Jason as his friend continued with his workout. Jason stopped as he heard another laugh.

_Wait to go Kimberly, you're going to get us caught,_ Katherine thought to herself as she invisibly disguised herself.

_Well, if you didn't give away your laugh, we'd be fine_, Kimberly responded back to her accomplice's thoughts.

As the two girls used their invisibility mechanism, Jason and Tommy curiously stopped on whatever they were doing as they placed the weights back onto its rack. The two opened the door as they looked out, pondering who would be outside behind the doors.

In wonderment, they continued on searching around the weight room. With a steady pace, the two continued searching for the sounds they heard. Katherine and Kimberly stood behind the doors, as one of them visibly appeared.

"Alpha, there's some sounds from the weight room," Tommy said as he placed his communicator to his lips.

"Checking in coordinates now," the bot replied as he waited.

**TOMMY AND JASON, THERE ARE VOICES WITHIN THE WEIGHT ROOM BECAUSE THE TWO EVIL PINK RANGERS ARE THERE.**

Jason and Tommy looked at each other as they attempted to contact the others. Instantly, the visibility of Kimberly and Katherine appeared as they confronted their two enemies. The two rangers faced them as they were in a fighting stance.

After a grueling workout, Rocky and Adam retreated to find their friends. There, they saw their two friends in a stance as the two evil girls stood before them. The four circled around before a fight could happen.

"Give us back the shards," Jason ordered as he pointed at the two of them.

"Oh those frilly little things you call Zeo crystals?" Kimberly cackled a laugh.

"Yes, those," Tommy said with a demanding temper.

"You'll never have them," Katherine replied, hissing.

Adam and Rocky barged in as they saw the four. Back at the Power Chamber, the Aquitians, as well as Billy watched from the Viewing Globe what was about to happen.

**THEY MUST CAPTURE ONE OF THE EVIL PINK RANGERS IN ORDER TO ALLOW US TO KNOW WHERE THE TWO SHARDS ARE.**

"I just hope they can capture one of them," Billy stated as he looked at the fight that was about to brew.

"Hopefully, they can. Rita and Zedd still want Tommy's shard and Jason's staff," Alpha said in a warning.

Billy nodded as they continued to watch. The girls circled around the two as they were in a fighting stance. With their eyes glowing, they began their attack. In circling kicks and punches, Tommy and Jason didn't want to fight the two.

"Just tell us where the shards are," the red clad young man stated as he tried to block the two punches one of the evil rangers gave.

"Never," one of them snarled, glaring into his eyes.

Adam and Rocky came into the weight room just in the nick of time as it was now four against two. Looking at how much time had passed; time began to tick away on the hour glass back on the moon's palace.

The four ranger men looked at each other as they took one of the pink rangers captive. Kimberly struggled free as she felt Jason and Adam's grip become stronger. She snarled at them as she turned around. As she tried to break free, Kat tried to pick a fight with Rocky and Tommy. It was her only chance to save herself and her accomplice.

"Hey, let me go," Kimberly shrieked as she tried releasing Jason's grasp.

"Alpha, teleport us to the Power Chamber – we may have one of the evil pink rangers with us," Jason stated as he tightened his grip.

"You'll pay for this ranger," Katherine hissed as she teleported herself back to the palace.

"You definitely will. Now, let me go before I turn you all powerless," the other groaned, trying to step on someone's foot.

"Teleporting now," the bot replied as he drabbled into the circuits.

As the beams of light took the remaining rangers to the Power Chamber, Katherine reported back to the palace, without Kimberly. Infuriated, she couldn't believe what was happening. While standing at the presence of the couple, she curtsied before them.

Rita was talking to Zedd as they began plotting their next quest for the two. When she turned around, she was stunned to see only one returned.

"Katherine, my sweet pet I want you and…" the evil queen said as she drifted off.

"Where is Kimberly?" Zedd asked in wonderment, looking at the young woman.

"She has been taken captive by Zordon and his foolish rangers," she scowled.

"WHAT?" the two said in unison.

Katherine nodded as her eyes began to glow again. She only feared the worse in her evil companion. Meanwhile, the rest of the Zeo rangers stood before Zordon as they presented the ranger to him.

Kimberly tried to struggle free as she tried to break from the grasps of two of the rangers. She hissed at them as they began speaking. Her eyes began to narrow as well as she tried to find a way to escape.

**RANGERS, I AM VERY PLEASED WE ARE ABLE TO RETRIEVE ONE OF THE EVIL PINK RANGERS. ALL WE NEED IS KATHERINE AND THEY CAN RETURN TO EVIL.**

"Think again old man. My accomplice and I, along with our evil leaders will destroy you all before you can turn us into your little goody-two shoes," she snarled, hissing, and struggling still.

**SEND KIMBERLY INTO THE HOLDING CELL. UNTIL WE CAN CAPTURE KATHERINE AND RESTORE THEM BOTH TO GOOD, THIS WILL BE ONE TASK WE ALL HAVE TO BE AWARE OF.**

With that, Kimberly was transported into the holding cell which Billy with Cestro and Aurico created for emergencies. As she sat there, she hoped that she could make her escape.

_Those foolish humans, they never seem to realize who they're messing with,_ she thought to herself.


	12. Good Again pt 1

_**Author Note: This was written at 3AM this morning. Hope you all like it. ;-)**_

Kimberly sighed as she sat in the holding cell. It was only a few minutes into sitting in the cold cell that she thought up a plan of escape. As she began to think, she knew a certain henchman that could get her out.

Thinking of how to reach him, she held out her compact as it began to shine out a distress signal. With all hope, she wanted to get out, but it would take time. Back at the Power Chamber, the rest of the remaining Rangers were trying to plot a way to get Katherine.

As Billy and several of the Aquitians continued to drabble into the computer systems, they only hoped to find the young girl's hiding spot. Although, it would take a matter of time to find her and track her whereabouts.

With equal strength, Kim and Kat were unstoppable; especially the fact of training as well as their skilled martial arts, things would spell out more trouble. However, if it was certain, Kimberly could tell them where the shards were and make her and the other pink ranger good again.

In the peaks of the palace, Kat sighed softly as she dwindled around her compact. She didn't want this to happen, especially to her friend, accomplice, and partner in crime. The young girl only knew something was to be done, and that was right now.

Goldar flew over from his cell as he saw the young girl. He sat next to her as he snarled softly. Kat laughed a little as he tried to help his young royal leader.

"If there was something we could do Goldar," she sighed, as looked at her compact.

The compact began to glow as Kat saw it glow again. The distress signal came from the Power Chamber. Kat looked into her round compact as she saw Kimberly in a holding cell in the lower part of the Power Chamber. There, she continued to stress out her signal to whoever could get a hold of her.

While in the Chamber, everyone began plotting ways of diversion. Since they captured Kimberly, it was only a chance to get Katherine as well. But, it wasn't an easy task. Out of the many rangers, Jason went to the lower part of the Chamber as he went to see their captured ranger.

He carried a glass of water, as well as something to eat for the young girl. She began to snarl as he tried to hand the dish with some food and her drink. Terrified, Jason wondered what caused her to be this mad.

"Can anyone read me? It's Jason," he said as he pursed his lips to his communicator.

"Come in Jason, its Tanya," the yellow ranger responded from the upper deck of the Chamber.

"Can you or Billy run a diagnostic vital scan on Kimberly? I'm worried that this is affecting her mental state, as well as her being as a former ranger."

"Will do."

"You'll never find out what's wrong with me," the petite brunette snarled, as she threw her food back at its cell walls.

"Listen Kim, we don't want to hurt you. We all want you to be good again and fight by our side – both you and Katherine," the ranger hinted.

"Never, I work for Zedd and Rita. With any likeliness of you and your fellow rangers, you all are doomed," she hissed.

Katherine watched from her compact as she saw Jason talking to Kim. Her eyes began to glare like ambers as she saw what was happening. She tried once more signaling her friend as she only hoped something would happen.

Goldar came up with an idea. His plan like any other was to try to help the young ranger who was held captive. As he whispered the idea over to Katherine, the two royal leaders arrived at the balcony, wondering what was going on.

"Well, any plans in retrieving our other evil ranger you two?" Rita sneered, looking at Kat, and then at Goldar.

"Empress, we have decided another diversion would work," the young girl proclaimed.

"You and your diversions Kitty. Now, how do you expect to get into the Power Chamber? It is likely that you will be held captive too, or the unthinkable," Zedd stated, wrapping his fingers around his staff tightly.

"I'll just tell them I want to be good again. It's quite simple. Then, from there, Goldar can get the keys from the cell."

Her eyes grew with haze as she blinked. Back in the holding cell, Jason continued talking to Kimberly. Talking would only allow his friend to remember the good she that remained in her despite all the evil that the evil warlords placed into her.

He slid down next to her by the cell as he reached out his hand to reassure her. The glow in Kim's eyes began to glare again as she hesitantly tried reaching his hand. She moved it instantly. Jason gave a soft sigh as he tried everything to help her.

The young girl couldn't accept defeat. She was still a spawn of evil and it only mattered to her that the destruction of the Rangers would end soon. Eventually, the two began talking again.

"You know Kim, good looks good on you," he looked at her again, trying to attempt a conversation.

"Good? I always thought guys liked the evil side in women," she scowled.

Jason laughed a little. Certainly, it was hard to please the evil ranger, but it was worth the shot. He tried everything to remind her of being a _good ranger_. It wasn't easy, but it was a given chance to see the goodness again in her.

"Here, take a sip of water."

He offered her the glass as she drank from the cup. Little did she know what was in it to quench her inevitable thirst. She continued to drink it as Jason only hoped for the best of the concoction that was made an hour ago.

"_I hope I know what you're doing Alpha," he said as he watched Billy and the intergalactic bot make a diffusion potion to break the spell._

"_I'm doing the best I can. It may help us restore Kim back to her normal state, but at least we'll have one pink ranger that'll be good again," Alpha said as he handed a flask to Billy._

_As the two began mixing the ingredients together, Jason looked over at the Viewing Globe, which showed the hour glass from the Moon Palace as it continued pouring sand to the bottom. He sighed softly._

"_We just got to get her back to her state of normalcy," he thought to himself._

"This isn't water," she said with disgust, throwing it against the cell's bars.

As the water splashed onto the bars, Jason felt the water onto his skin. He shielded his eyes as the beam of light struck him. A sudden shriek came from the holding cell's corridors as both of them covered their eyes.

"Why hello there Jason," Katherine hissed as she stood before him. Goldar stood next to her as the two snarled with delight. "We're here to get what's rightfully ours."

Kimberly's mind was divided in half on which she belonged to. She was either good or evil. She couldn't be both as her mind played games with her. With a sudden change of her body, she let out a sudden scream.

"What's happening to me?" she screamed, clenching her fists.

Was she really turning good again, or was this a trick?


	13. Good Again pt 2

The sounds of Kimberly's screams were sounded as she held her head in pain. With that, a sudden beam blazed down into the holding cell. Jason shielded his eyes as he saw the bright light shine down on him and Kimberly.

There stood Goldar and Reflector. The two monsters snarled at the young ranger as saw what was happening before him. Kimberly blinked as she saw the light that stung her eyes. Her eyes began to glare as she saw them.

On the other hand, Katherine teleported herself to the Power Chamber, using her invisibility form. The remaining rangers which consisted of Rocky, Adam, and Tanya who were busy working on keeping an eye on Zedd and his monsters, whereas Tommy was checking the quadrants outside the Chamber.

As the Aqutitians were back in their home base for the time being as they hydrated themselves, all was safe in the world till the alarms in the lower banks of the Chamber were sounded.

"Power Chamber to Jason, do you read me?" the young man said as he pressed onto his communicator. "Anyone there?" Billy came into contact with the sound of the pleas of his friend.

"It's Billy, we read you Jason," his friend replied.

"It looks like the potion worked on Kimberly, but I'm in need of serious back up. Goldar and Reflector may have entered the holding cell."

"I'll be sending over Tommy. The rest of us will try to track down how fast Reflector and Goldar are heading into the Power Chamber."

Jason agreed as he looked over his shoulder as he saw Reflector break the bars free as he and Goldar managed to escape. Looking terrified at what has happened within those minutes; she placed her leg over Goldar as he tripped over his own two feet.

The monster snarled as he managed to get up. He looked to the side of him as Kimberly managed to help herself up. She took a fighting stance as she attempted to fight them off herself.

_C'mon Kim, you can fight it. You're not one of them anymore_, Jason said to himself as he saw her attempting to fight them. Kimberly cocked up a fist as she attempted to fight off Goldar, but with the evil monster's strength, she couldn't do it alone.

While rolling off to his side, Jason managed to help his young friend out. He stood there as he threw a few fists at the monster. Meanwhile, back in the Power Chamber, Katherine's invisible form continuously sought matters into her own hands.

After being notified on what was happening, Tommy's red beam flashed down as he saw what was happening on the Viewing Glove. Now, this was the chance for the other pink ranger to reveal herself.

_Now is my chance,_ she said to herself as she made her form visible again. "Guys, I heard the alarms as they were sounded, what's going on?"

"Katherine, how on…" Tommy said as he looked at the young woman adorned in pink step forward. Katherine faintly smiled as she hugged the red Zeo ranger. The gang gasped as they saw an amazing revelation.

"I managed to escape from Zedd's wrath and I wanted to let you know I'm good again," she confessed as her eyes glowed.

Katherine smirked with a prideful glare. She returned the hug as she pushed Tommy off of her. In shock, the temporary moment didn't last very long. Her haughty eyes grew dim as they glared at every ranger.

They all looked at her in shock. Facing their biggest fears, the rangers looked at their arch enemy as she hissed at them with her devious looks. In the lower parts of the Chamber, Kimberly and Jason attempted to fight off Goldar as Reflector transported himself back to the bay area of Angel Grove.

The gold monkey snarled at his enemy. As he snarled, Kimberly's flashback of being good started trailing her memory.

'_Kimberly, you will be instilled as the pink ranger, where you will guide the pterodactyl with precision and care. You will defeat all evil, along side Jason and the others,' Zordon stated as he bestowed on the young girl the powers of the pink ranger_.

'_Agile Kimberly. You are the crane – fierce and unstoppable. Use your powers wisely,' Duclea noted to her as she gave her the powers of the ninja._

Kimberly gasped as she saw Jason, who was in trouble. Goldar's grips were getting tighter around her friend as she saw what was happening. The potion was wearing off, but the goodness in her was returning.

Back at the Moon Palace Rita wailed as she saw what was happening through her telescope. She hissed in anger as she looked at the transformation that was taking upon her young spawn of evil.

Zedd looked on in worry as well. He was seeing things in the Power Chamber were going well, but with Kimberly returning to good wasn't what was planned. He saw that Katherine was the only way of hoping that they'd retrieve the remaining shards as well as Jason's staff, but all hope was on the young woman.

"Ahh Kimberly, my pink princess you must come with me," Goldar said as he extended his hand out to the young girl. "Come, we must defeat the world together."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him as she attempted to take his hand. Instead, she kicked his hand, as his sword flew in the air. As he came to retrieve it, Jason managed to catch it. The monster groaned at the two of them as he hissed.

"Give that back you puny rangers," he growled.

"Who you calling puny? Looks like you're the one who's puny now," Kimberly cackled a laugh as she fended herself with Jason.

In a haughty glare and roar, Goldar tried to get his sword back, but it wasn't easy. The two circled around him, passing the sword back and forth as it was a game of cat and mouse. As the two continued their games, the Power Chamber was in a grave danger.

Katherine hissed as she looked at her former team mates that circled around her. She attempted to break free from their circle as she tried to stop them. She was still evil, but things were to be settled between her and the others.

This was like another diversion after another. With less strength of two evil rangers, it was narrowed down to one evil ranger to handle. Lord Zedd looked on as he zapped his young ranger into the outskirts of Angel Grove.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked as he scratched his head, looking confused.

**MY GUESS IS THAT ZEDD SENT KATHERINE HERE IS TO RETRIEVE THE SHARDS AS WELL AS THE GOLD STAFF.**

"But how? We've stored away the shards and the staff in better hiding," Tanya noted as she recalled Billy placing them into the safe. "Only those who know the code can get them."

**THAT IS CORRECT TANYA. IT MUST NOT FALL INTO EVIL HANDS. WE HAVE ALREADY LOST YOURS AND ADAM'S; WE DO NOT NEED TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE.**

Tanya nodded as the alarms sounded once more in the Power Chamber. As Billy logged onto the coordinates of the Chamber, he found that Goldar was fighting with Kimberly and Jason.

Everyone looked in amazement as they saw a change in Kimberly.

"Looks like the potion worked," he noted as he saw Kimberly and Jason in their fighting positions. "Now, if only we can find a way to get Kat to return to normal."

"Normal, eh? You foolish Rangers have no match against my evil ranger and Reflector," Zedd snarled, looking through his telescope.

"That's right you pathetic power brats. Katherine is now ours," Rita haughtily laughed at the remaining rangers.

The two evil warlords laughed as they saw the final diversion folding before their eyes. Their evil ranger along with Reflector was in the outskirts of Angel Grove, causing trouble as usual.

After several grueling battles, Goldar finally grasped his precious golden sword. As he transported himself out of the lower bay of the Chamber, he reunited with the warlords back in the Palace.

He stood before the two as he bowed. Standing tall, he received a royal lecture on how he lost one evil ranger to battle. In this case, he growled and tried to reason with them, but it was no use.

Kimberly and Jason ran up in laughter as they shook their heads to their so-called fight with Goldar. As they managed up the stairs, the others looked at them in wonderment.

"And where have you been?" Rocky asked sarcastically, looking at Jason, and then at Kimberly.

"Oh, us? We were fighting Goldar and well…" Jason said as he trailed off.

"And it was crazy. More than you all can imagine, but Goldar was the worst," the young woman replied, as she nudged her friend's hip.

"But, what's great is you're good again, right Kimberly?" Tanya inquired, in wonderment.

Kimberly nodded as she explained that her revival was through remembering the good she once was, and is good if she believed in herself. Alpha 5 ran a diagnostic scan on the young girl as he tried to read any data that remained in her from the spell that Rita and Zedd placed.

While running the scan, the sounds of alarms alerted the rangers. Looking up to see the cause of the alarms, the rangers saw the trouble that was again in Angel Grove.

**RANGERS, AGAIN WE HAVE TROUBLE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY. KIMBERLY, PLEASE STAY HERE. IN ORDER FOR US TO FIND A WAY FOR YOU TO FIGHT ALONG SIDE THE RANGERS, WE MUST CHECK ALL YOUR VITAL SCANS BEFORE PROCEEDING. THE REST OF YOU MUST DEFEAT REFLECTOR. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.**

"We're on it!" Tommy said as he initiated his team. The ranges took out their morphers as their leader commanded them. "It's morphin' time!"

"Gold ranger power!" Jason called out as he called out his battle cry on his powers.

As the beams teleported them to the outskirts of Angel Grove, Kimberly watched as her friends took on the monster.

"Good luck guys," she said softly, watching them.


	14. Dancing with the Devil

**ALPHA, WE MUST RUN A DIAGNOSTIC SCAN ON KIMBERLY. **

As the bot agreed with his leader on the task was needed to be done, Kimberly looked on as she saw on the Viewing Globe, the painful situation the Rangers (her friends) were in.

Reflector grew as he and Goldar took on the Zeo Rangers. The two were like two giant sized monsters taking on the city's area. The grounds began to shake as people looked up in fear. On the other hand, Katherine plotted her own revenge – to get her accomplice back and hopefully have an evil twin again.

She stood in the farthest corner of the outskirts of town, watching her evil masters destroy the city. She glared with deep haze as her eyes began to sting an evil stare.

_Soon, the world will cease to exist, thanks to my evil lords,_ she hissed lightly as she narrowed her eyes at the Rangers as they commanded their battle weapons.

"We need super Zeo power, NOW!" they all shouted, calling upon their zords.

Their zords arrived from the air's sky as it landed on the ground as it began its formation. The four Rangers jumped into the cockpit as they piloted their zord. Kimberly continued looking on as Alpha ran a diagnostic scan on the young girl.

The scan took a while. Tests after tests were examined which concluded that she was back to normalcy as she was relieved from being evil. She stepped forward as she looked up at her mentor.

"Zordon, now that I'm good, how are we going to get Katherine to this state?" she asked, questioning the intergalactic being.

**LOOK WITHIN YOURSELF KIMBERLY. YOUR GOOD NATURE WILL SHOW KATHERINE THAT SHE WAS GOOD AS WELL. THE POWERS YOU ONCE HAD BEFORE YOUR KIDNAPPING HAVE BEEN RESTORED. NOW, GO, AND LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU.**

Kimberly obeyed as she felt the beam teleport her to Angel Grove Park. Katherine was sitting at a bench as she heard the shouts and screams of the city's civilians as they fled the scene. Her eyes began to glow again as she sat there as her commanders, Goldar and Reflector handled the Rangers.

Stepping forward, the former evil child came close to her now enemy as she came to the clear. The two looked at each other in a glare.

"Why hello there Kimberly, what brings you here?" she hissed, as her eyes grew cold.

"Nothing. Katherine, I have to bring you back to the Power Chamber with me," the other simply explained. Katherine's eyes grew dim as her eyes darted glares. She didn't want to go there.

"And what, make me good again – just like you and your goody-goody self?"

"Kat, but you ARE good. Don't ever judge that."

Katherine hissed again. She circled the young woman as she slithered around her. Kimberly didn't faze herself allowing Katherine to use her into evil, but tried to remind her friend everything about everything that it was as a good person she actually was.

Back on the Moon Palace, the evil warlords watched as the two were on the outskirts talking. They feared the worse in what was happening. Rita shrieked as she couldn't take the pain any longer, whereas her husband continued watching.

As the Zeo rangers took on Goldar and Reflector, they did everything in their might to defeat the evil and shatter Reflector's painful mirror images that were constantly popping up everywhere in the outskirts.

"You'll never get away with this Reflector," Rocky pointed from the cockpit. The monster snarled as it beamed several of its reflection rays at the zords. As it came forward, it continued with its rays. "How're things on your side you guys?"

"All systems are go. Adam and Tanya, what about you two – how are things over on your areas?" Tommy said as he commanded the front area. Zeo rangers two and four nodded as they continued handling their controls. "We need the Zeo sword, NOW!"

**RANGERS, TO DEFEAT REFLECTOR, YOU MUST BREAK HIS REFLECTOR MIRROR AND IT'LL DESTROY ALL OF ITS IMAGES THAT HE HAS DUPLICATED ON ANGEL GROVE.**

The four obeyed their mentor as they heard him from their speakers. As it came from the sky, the Zeo zord retrieved it. Circling around the monster, the rangers took several blows to its body. For Kimberly, her task was continuously still at stake. She continued with her use of good judgment on Katherine as reminder after reminder hinted at the other young woman on how good she once was.

The pain of evil was a good plan in Katherine's mind. She was doing so well as an evil little ranger, but the fazes of good still didn't shake her. Kimberly continued with the hints of what a true ranger was about. It was just…hard – really hard for a way to break the spell.

_Katherine, you are a powerful and courageous woman. Your ability as a ranger will do well as you serve the team._

"NO!" she shouted, holding her head. Kimberly looked at her as the young woman tried fighting the goodness inside. "I'm not good. I'M EVIL."

"Kat, you're a good person. You're always protecting the ones you love," her pink predecessor reminded her. Kat scowled as she clenched her head from fighting the thoughts of good and evil.

'_**Katherine, you are our evil child. You are created to destroy all good and work against all evil,' Rita sneered as she commanded the young woman, gently tapping her staff against her.**_

"Must.fight.this," she kept groaning as she heard the voices toy with her head. She couldn't shake it. Her body was still intertwined with the embodiment of evil. The voices continued to play her actions.

"_Katherine, you're a sweet girl. A sweet person that cares for everyone – fun loving and most of all, a wonderful friend," Rocky hinted as he hugged her at his karate tournament months ago._

'_**You're good life is gone dear kitty – now, fight beside me and we'll destroy the Power Rangers,' the evil Kimberly said as she glared at her in the eye, confronting her at Tanya's birthday party in the ladies' room**_

"Zordon, come in," Kimberly said as she tapped into her communicator that Alpha made specifically for her. She watched as the young woman continued fighting for her life. As good tried to overpower evil, she still tried to fight off the goodness. "Kat's still not back to her normal self."

**KIMBERLY, TRY TO CONTINUE TO HELP HER. YOU ARE OUR HOPE THAT SHE WILL RETURN TO HER NORMAL SELF.**

Zedd and Rita continued watching from the Palace as they saw Katherine fighting against the evil demons that were embodied into her. Her body was fighting for its every right to be either good or evil. The two snarled as they saw the young woman clenching on. They coaxed her on as they saw Kimberly trying to help her.

"That foolish former evil ranger of ours will pay for that," Rita snickered, looking into the telescope. The evil witch shrieked as she saw what was happening. In delight, her eyes glistened in a haze, just watching everything with her husband. Moments into the frenzy, she turned her telescope back to the fight. In a fright, she saw the super Zeo zord take its final blow at Reflector. "Zeddy, we're losing!"

"Curses on those foolish Rangers," the warlord scoffed. His evil eyes from his visor glared with anger and anguish as he saw the sword shatter Reflector into pieces. The pieces crumbled like dust as he saw it before his eyes. "Those rangers will pay for that."

'_Katherine...'_

'_**Katherine…'**_

"Kat, fight it. C'mon Kat, you can do this. Look within yourself. You're a woman of strength and courage," Kimberly reminded her friend once more. The change was inevitable as she saw Kat's body changes flash in her eyes. "Fight the spell Kat. You are a ranger – a POWER RANGER."

After several congratulations amongst themselves, the Rangers jumped out of the super Zeo zord's cockpit as they managed to demorph and headed to the park where they found Kimberly and Katherine.

In shock, they saw Katherine's body switching back and forth from an evil ranger to the young woman she once was. They all circled around each other as they tried to help their young friends.

'_You are good…'_

'_**No, you are evil…'**_

Katherine still couldn't shake off the tug-of-war with her mind. Her mind's impulses kept switching which was painfully draining her. She couldn't release it. Jason and Tommy motioned to their friends as Kat knelt down in the middle, grasping her head.

"_Someone help me_," her inner voice cried as she felt her body circulating around its dances with evil.

"Zordon, what can we do? Kat's still painfully fighting this evil. How can she overcome it with our help?" Tanya asked, speaking into her communicator as she watched her best friend. Alpha noted that Kat still had her compact which was a device that connected her to evil. It was almost taking control of her, but destroying it would only hope the vibes of evil would flee from her. "Kim didn't Zedd and Rita give you a compact in a way of communicating with them?"

Kimberly nodded as she handed her compact over to the yellow clad young woman. The compact surged rays of communication for the two girls. However, with another compact, which not only was a way of communication, but drained most of their energy the two had, it was only a chance that they needed to destroy both compacts to destroy the spell.

Tommy and Jason grasped Kat's arms as she struggled free. She was still fighting for everything she had for her. Every second depended on how the spell was to be broken.

"Let me go you foolish humans," she hissed as she tried fighting them off. She scratched the two in the arm.

"Ow!" Tommy yelped in pain, looking over at his arm.

"You can say that again bro," his friend said as he looked at his arm too.

"Like that didn't even hurt. You pathetic power brats are pathetic after all."

"Zordon, I see Kat's compact," Rocky said as he saw a shiny object, dangling from the evil ranger's neck. As he tried to retrieve it, Kat's evil eyes darted her eyes at him. "If only I could retrieve it and break the spell that she's in."

**CAREFUL ROCKY – THE STATE THAT KATHERINE'S IN, YOU MUST BE CAREFUL HOW TO HANDLE THE COMPACT.**

Rocky nodded as he and Adam tried to unclasp the compact around her neck. Adam stood behind her as the clasp began to show, whereas Rocky tried to fend her. Tanya and Kimberly watched as they all tried to help their friend.

Adam moved back and forth as he tried to get a hold of the necklace attached to the compact. Shifting back with his feet, while holding weight on his feet, he managed to see the clasp. He nodded to the others as Katherine wondered what was going on.

The young woman snarled at them as she felt something unclasp from her neck. In a gasp, Katherine fainted as the battle war against herself was finally over.

"Kat, come on – wake up," Tommy said as he saw her collapse into his arms. Kat's body laid there against his chest as she was still breathing. Her body could feel the warmness of being good return as it circulated around her. He stroked her face as Jason laid her head on his arm. "C'mon Kat, the spell's broken."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kimberly asked softly, looking at her friend. Jason nodded as he clenched her hand. Tears began to sting her eyes. She shut her eyes as she teared softly. "Kat, you have to wake up. We all need you here."

Adam and Rocky motioned to the two the compacts as Jason and Tommy nodded in returned as they saw what was about to happen. In instruction by Zordon, the two Zeo rangers threw the two compacts into the sun's rays as it exploded. Once it was taken care of, the two knelt next to their friend, who blinked her eyes.

Her eyes began to flutter open as she saw her friends around her. She looked at them in wonderment as to what happened to her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. She felt a little disoriented as she looked at them once more.

"What happened?" she faintly spoke.

"It's a long story, but we're glad you've made it out alive," her red clad friend said as he held her close.

They all nodded as Kat sat up, looking at Kimberly. The two embraced tightly as the two shook their heads in the whirlwind of activities. Back at the Moon Palace, Zedd and Rita grunted at the scene.

"Remind never again to hire teenagers to do our dirty work," Zedd hissed at his beloved wife. Rita complained of another headache as she screeched at her henchmen. The monsters feared their leaders as they all hid. "Foolish teenagers and foolish plans were only to cease to exist!"

"Your majesties, they only thing those puny power punks don't have is their Zeo shards," his wife noted as she looked at the holster.

The two looked at the holster together as they sneered in a laugh. The end was only the beginning.

* * *

_**Author Note: **Today's chapter title came from the song, ' Dance with the Devil,' by Breaking Benjamin. Great song, by the way! _**Please review.  
**

* * *


	15. Shards pt 1

"Ow," Jason yelped in pain as he felt the sting of alcohol hit his skin. Kimberly was washing his wound as Tommy watched as he was already bandaged from the mishap with the evil Katherine. The flinching eyes kept stinging back as he felt it touch his delicate skin. "Ow. Geez, Kim – take it easy, that scratch is so deep."

"Sorry, just stay still, okay?" his friend replied as she cleaned up the wound. The three laughed as Jason acted like a baby. The cut wasn't that bad, but it was enough for anyone to see.

"Someone remind her to trim those claws of hers – that painfully hurt."

Kat shook her head as she pretended to retract her nails at Jason. The girls laughed at him as he shook his head at them. Tommy and the other rangers stood before Zordon as they heard further instruction on retrieving the Zeo shards. The shards were still in the hands of evil, whereas they were to find a way to retrieve them without anyone knowing of their presence.

Shortly after being bandaged up, Jason stood with his friends as Kat and Kimberly stood next to him. Listening to every word Zordon mentioned, they all questioned their mentor's judgment in handling the situation.

There were many possibilities, but some seemed very dangerous. Some included teleporting to the site of the captivity of the shards; others noted about entrapping the shards with an attachment. All of the possibilities seemed impossible, but with hope, they continued plotting. Back at the Palace, Zedd and Rita looked at the two shards that were still in their presence. The two snarled at it as they saw it in its holster.

"Ahhh, the Zeo shards are still in our possession and soon the end of the Rangers will be near," the evil warlord cackled as he stared at the glistening shards that were in captivity.

"What are we going to do Zeddy? We lost our evil Rangers, as well as our only hope is sending down another monster to defeat these power brats," his wife concurred.

"Your majesties, I have prepared a monster at your disposal. Enter in the Invisiblenator," Finster announced as he introduced his latest creation. The latest monster was surely to trick the Rangers in battle. With his cunning force of being invisible, he was sure to be unstoppable. "The Rangers won't stand a chance with him."

The two evil lords laughed as they watched the monster change its formation from visible to invisible within seconds. They looked at each other and laughed again for they believed this was their biggest idea yet to come.

At the Power Chamber, everyone was working against the clock to figure out a way to retrieve Zeo Rangers' two and four shards. As they thought up some ideas, Kat and Kimberly began thinking up ideas of their own.

The spell was already broken and was working for good as they thought up a situation that the two of them could handle. Kat sat on the steps of the Chamber as she began thinking, whereas Kimberly was pacing around, also thinking of a way to handle this.

With their intelligence, they were able to figure out something. The other Rangers looked on as they teleported back to their everyday lives. As instructed by Zordon, if something was to happen, all would be contacted immediately.

Kat and Kimberly stepped forward with worry in their eyes. They looked up at Zordon as they provided a plan that would help both their friends as well as themselves.

**KATHERINE, KIMBERLY – THE TWO OF YOU SEEM WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?**

"Yes Zordon, everything is alright," Kat replied as she nodded. She and Kimberly began explaining their situation of providing a plan to handle the task of retrieving the shards. "I think the plan would work well. Kim and I can present to them a box which contains the remaining shards as well as the Gold Ranger staff."

"From there, I will be confessing myself to Rita and Zedd that Kat and I want to be evil again," her friend replied.

"But how? The compacts have been destroyed and you two are good again," Alpha stated as he walked around. The bot felt himself worry again as he heard the two girls talk about a diversion that was risking their lives. "Please be careful you two. We don't want to lose you both again."

Kimberly and Kat nodded as they started gathering things for their journey. It was only hope that the two would return safely with the shards. During the intervening time, Tommy and Jason were back at the Youth Center as they sat with Rocky, Adam, and Tanya as they began talking amongst themselves.

While talking, they discussed about surprising the girls on a welcome celebration at Tanya's. Since Tanya's birthday celebration was on standby, she considered that a small party would suffice in helping welcoming them back 'home.'

It was a plan to surprise them on the last weekend of the month, which consisted of close friends and a celebration neither of them would forget. The laughter between friends filled their table as their communicators sounded.

"Yes Zordon," Rocky answered as he and his friends huddled around in a tight circle, listening to their mentor. Zordon explained there was another monster heading to Angel Grove, whereas also Kimberly and Kat were heading back to the Moon Palace. "The two pink rangers are heading there to retrieve the shards."

"What?!" Tanya exclaimed as her jaw dropped, hearing the news. The others were shocked as well as they heard the sudden news. With the monster that was attacking Angel Grove; they didn't have the time to chase down their two friends. "Guys, we better go."

As her and her friends left the Youth Center to morph, Rita and Zedd watched their prey from their telescopes as their eyes narrowed at them. Invisiblenator was already in the quandaries of Angel Grove, changing his life form as continuously changed himself from seeing the Rangers.

The monster laughed as he pranced around, changing his visibility to invisible. He panned his eyes around as he waited for his enemies. Morphed and ready, the remaining Rangers looked for the monster as he continued laughing as he watched the Rangers attempt to fight something that wasn't _there_.

"You hear that?" Adam said as he took out his Zeo blaster. The continuous laugh of the monster was heard as he circled around with his weapon. It laughed again as he aimed at the air. "It sounded like it came from over there."

His friends nodded as they formed a V as they took out their blasters from their holsters. Zapping the air, the laugh continued as several blasts missed him. At the Moon Palace, two pink beams teleported to the grounds as they entered to the familiar place they once knew.

The two nodded at each other as they hoped in the chance of retrieving the shards before it was too late. The other beam left the base as she began looking for the shards, whereas the other one teleported to the feet of her former masters. With sudden footsteps, Kimberly approached them.

"You've returned my princess," Goldar sneered at the young woman, who stood before him. Kimberly nodded as she stepped closer to Rita and Zedd. He roared loudly as he announced the homecoming of their evil ranger. "Rita, Zedd, someone has returned to your presence."

"Can you can it you gold baboon, we're watching the power brats lose once more," the evil queen grimaced at him.

"In that case, mind if I take a stab at them, your excellencies," the familiar voice said as she stood before them. Rita gulped as she nudged her husband away from the telescope. The two looked haughtily at her as she stood before them, curtsying her respect.

"For once, the pink power ranger returned to us," Zedd replied as he hissed, smiling behind his evil. In an evil glare, Kimberly obeyed as she stood before them.

"What is that you want from us now?"

"I want to be evil again."

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Shards pt 2

* * *

_**Author Note: **__Hope everyone has had a great holiday. We are about __**two**__** chapters **__till the end. Will Kim return to evil before Kat is able to find the Zeo shards? Read on to find out! _

* * *

"What did you say?" Zedd sneered as he walked around the former spawn of evil. Kimberly curtsied as she grinned a little as she took note of the fact she was dealing with her own life at her hands. "So, the former evil princess would like to be evil again, does she?"

"Yes," she replied, as her eyes narrowed, looking all over at her former master. Her eyes began to grow cold as she held out the box with the supposed shards and Gold ranger staff. "but, I couldn't impose on bringing you these as a sacrifice."

Kimberly presented them with the wooden treasure box, which included some valuable items that the two warlords would've wanted all along. She smiled as she showed them the contents before closing it up again. The three cackled a laugh as they planned their plot against Angel Grove. As for Kat, she was using her tracking device to locate the shards.

She looked high and low for them as the signal got closer and closer. Meanwhile, back at the Angel Grove's quandaries, the sounds of the Invisiblenator continued its laugh as the Zeo rangers began searching for him. His sound was very audible, but he was nowhere in sight.

The five of them continue shooting at the air, hoping the mysterious monster would come out from its hiding place. The monster laughed as he zapped beams from his invisible path as he continued his biddings.

Zordon and Alpha watched as their friends were in grave danger. Invisiblenator's dark rays continued its stake as it shot out from its hiding. He snickered as he approached them.

"It appears to me that you five are so weak in the knees," he snarled, as he zapped them once more.

"You'll never get away with this!" Tommy pointed out as he took another shot at him with his Zeo blaster. The monster came close to the red ranger as he kicked him to the side. At his aid, Jason attempted to help him with his staff at hand. "Jason, look out!"

Jason took his staff as he tried his shot at beaming at the monster. Its cruel laugh switched back to invisible again as they all tried to keep the monster stable from being unknown.

The Palace's henchmen began dancing with joy as they heard the news of the return of their former evil princess. They all greeted her as she was accepted into their royal care.

Kat continued on her quest as she continued to find the shards. The shards were stored in the highest peaks of the Palace as she began a way to retrieve them. Kimberly was still carrying the box with the remains as she listened to her masters.

"We have to destroy Invisiblenator before it's too late," Rocky exclaimed as he reloaded his Zeo blaster. His friends nodded as they followed his command. They took fiery aims at the monster as they tried to stabilize him. The monster continued to snicker away as he beamed more rays at them. "Zordon, its Rocky – how can we handle this, Invisiblenator is too strong for us."

**ROCKY, YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS CONTINUE TO STABLIZE THE MONSTER. ONLY SOMETHING SHARP CAN DESTROY HIM.**

"I got it," Tommy said as he called out for his Zeo sword. As he took out the sword, he attempted to take slay of the creature, but it was still impossible. With a stab, he tried his hardest to break the wrath of invisibility. "Still nothing."

**KEEP TRYING. I WOULD SUMMON KATHERINE AND KIMBERLY, BUT THE TWO ARE ON A DANGEROUS MISSION.**

"A dangerous mission?" Tanya questioned as she raised her brow through her helmet. She began to fire again as her mind only hoped that her friends would make it out alive. "Zordon, do you know where they could've gone to?"

**THEY HAVE RETREATED TO THE MOON PALACE, ATTEMPTING TO RETRIVE YOURS AND ADAM'S SHARDS.**

"Tick….tock…tick…" Invisiblenator joked as he fired another ray at the rangers. The five of them fell backwards as they attempted to fire again at their enemy. He laughed as he zapped through the air like lightening that struck the skies. "What're you all waiting for a parade?"

"I don't think so!" Jason reprimanded as took a shot at attempting in defeating the monster. The monster laughed as he saw his opponent take him on with his staff, aiming several beams. "Gold ranger staff beams."

Jason began beaming at the monster again as he attempted with his might. His friends helped as they tried to defeat the monster. It was still uncertain how to defeat him, but they didn't lose hope. Zedd and Rita looked on in happiness as they were excited to see that their evil ranger returned to them. They placed her into the transformation as it ticked slowly to return her to evil.

Kat's hands began to shake as she felt the tracker led her to the shards. The shards were placed in a holding bay. It was in its holster as she came close to it. The two shards shined like polished gems as she came closer. She lifted up her wrist as she attempted to contact the Power Chamber of her discovery.

"Zordon, I have found the shards. My guess is Kimberly is trying to use her conversion of evil," she replied as she saw the shards spinning on its holster.

**GOOD WORK KATHERINE. KIMBERLY IS NOW AT THE MERCY OF RITA AND ZEDD. SHE STILL HAS THE BOX WHICH HOLDS THE SUPPOSED SHARDS AND STAFF. IT IS YOUR DUTY TO SAVE YOURSELVES AND MAKE IT OUT OF THE PALACE ALIVE.**

"Yes, Zordon, Katherine over and out."

As she reached for the shards, alarms sounded off in the Palace of an intruder. The tengas and cogs were notified as Kat attempted to retrieve the shards. Rita started to whine as she heard the alarms painfully stinging her ears. Zedd snarled at who may have entered their home without a trace, but as for Kimberly, she quickly thought of a plan to escape.

The transformation was ticking slowly as she stood there as it changed her from goody-goody to good to almost evil. She began to panic, but didn't hesitate on the plan she and Kat worked on. She still carried the box as she held it close to her. Suddenly, after defeating the cogs and tengas, Kat made a run for the front of the Palace. Carrying the shards, Rita and Zedd gasped at who was in front of them.

Kimberly attempted to jump off the transformation switcher as tossed over the box to Zedd who roared at what he was seeing. He caught the box as Kimberly made a run for it. In attempt to holding her captive, the tengas and cogs bumped into each other as they exploded in front of the two warlords.

The two former evil rangers stood before them as the two of them held the shards. The shards began to circulate their energy as Adam and Tanya could feel their powers being restored. The two were feeling relieved as they felt it surge through their bodies.

"You'll never get away with that ranger!" Zedd hissed as he slammed his staff down, allowing the room to shake. As his anger began to rage, the two former evil pink rangers managed to teleport back to the Power Chamber. "Those feens will never get away. Goldar open the box, maybe we have a chance with the remains."

Goldar obeyed as he used his sword to open the box. In shock, he too growled at the box, which contained nothing but pieces of wood and plastic. The warlord howled as he hissed in fury.

Arriving at the Power Chamber, Kimberly and Kat returned safely, presenting the shards to their mentor. Pleased, Zordon teleported the shards to its holding place at the Chamber, providing it would be away from harm.

The alarms of the Chamber began to sound as the girls look on through the Viewing Globe. The two of them looked up at their mentor as they sought for his guidance.

"What is that?" Kimberly questioned as she saw nothing but zaps of beams hitting the Zeo rangers. Zordon explained that the monster was known as the Invisiblenator which was sent by Rita and Zedd to destroy the core of the Rangers. However, their energy was running low. "He's draining them. We have to help them."

"But how Kim? We don't have our powers," her friend replied.

Alpha handed them their original morphers as they nodded. Taking their morphers into their hands, the energy surged through their bodies as they felt it charge them. In their morphing stance, they were ready for action once more.

"Ready to do this partner?" Kat asked as she took out her Zeo morpher. Kim agreed with a nod as they called out their battle cries. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Pink ranger power!"

"Zeo ranger one, pink!"

"Stop right there Invisiblenator," Kat said as she chased down the monster with her Zeo blaster, firing at it several times. Her friends watched as they looked on, seeing two pink rangers. "Kim, take out your power bow. We can fight this thing if we use our brain powers in this."

"Right," her friend agreed.

Kimberly took out her power bow as she aimed at the monster. The monster laughed as it felt it strike him, collapsing to the ground as it became visible again. The two pink rangers formed a defense as they attempted to defeat the monster. Kat jumped up in the air, bouncing off Kim's shoulders as she shielded herself from the monster using her Zeo power shield.

Repeatedly, the two attempted to defeat the monster. At direct target, Kim used her bow to fire once more as Kat shielded her and her friend from the rays. While handing her friend her bow, she gave permission for her to use it to fire the final blow to the monster.

"This goes to everyone who comes in our path," Kat squared her eyes at the monster, pulling back the bow. With direct aim, the sharp arrows quiver pierced the monster, landing him on the ground. In a loud boom, the monster was finally defeated. "We did it!"

"Great job all!" Tommy said as he stood in between the two pink rangers. The team cheered as they all were pleased with the two pink rangers and their outcomes. "This has to be the best for the two of you." Kat and Kim agreed as they hugged.

Back at the Moon Palace, Rita wailed again as she saw defeat through her telescope. Zedd painfully shook his head at the box that contained nothing but scraps of wood and plastic. He couldn't believe he fell for another of the Rangers' tricks.

"Those puny power brats will never get away from our grasps again," he growled.

"Oh, I have such a headache from your whining Zeddy. Every time its your idea to get rid of them, but we end up losing," his wife retorted.

"Me? You're the one that suggested, 'let's have two pink rangers.' "

Rita hissed bitterly as she threw her staff in the air, which accidentally zapped Zedd into a frog. She laughed a little as it hopped away from her. Zedd began to hop away in worry. The henchmen looked on as they laughed at the couple. Things certainly never changed - but certainly things were looking brighter back on earth.


	17. Normalcy

_**Six months later**_

"Okay, Emma, I want you to watch what I'm doing," Kimberly instructed her new student in gymnastics. Emma was a seven-year old redound gymnast who was preparing for the Junior Pan Globals. She looked up to her mentor as she instructed her on some moves for the competition. "Let me see if you can try that."

Emma walked over to chalk her hands. She dusted them off lightly before meeting herself onto the uneven bars. She swung from one bar to the next, using her upper body strength as she handled the position with ease. Jason watched as he smiled to himself at Kim, showing her young student everything about the sport. In the corner of her eye, the gymnast instructor waved at him as he winked back.

On the other side of the gym, Kat was teaching Tommy how to dance. The two were laughing and joking around as she tried teaching him the basics of the salsa. As she continued teaching him, his feet tried following to the music as he kept tripping over his friend's feet.

Kat laughed as she felt his feet, tripping over hers. The two couldn't stop laughing. It was a never ending battle to teach him how to dance before their junior prom. However, it was a moment the two wouldn't forget. Tommy sat down as he rested his feet from dancing.

"Well, at least we know who the better dancer is," Tommy mocked as he gently hip nudged Kat. His dance partner smiled as she nudged him back. The two laughed as he got back on his feet, trying to learn to dance on his own. "Am I doing this right?"

As she sipped her drink, she watched him as he tried to dance. She shook her head lightly as she watched his moves. He was improving (somewhat) but still needed guidance. She got up as she placed her drink down.

"It's one, two, and then three," she grinned, leading him.

"Oh, whoops," he laughed, dipping her.

"Let's try this again. One, two, and then three – there you go Tommy, you got it."

Tommy smiled as he tried his hand at dancing. Jason and Kimberly walked over after sending Emma off from her long gymnastics practice. The two stood next to each other as they watched Tommy dance with his so-called two left feet.

The two friends smirked at each other as they watched him dance. Jason tapped Tommy's shoulder as he cut into his friend's dancing lesson. Kat shook her head as she felt Jason take the lead. Kimberly glared at her friend jokingly as the two laughed at how Jason was light on his feet. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull entered the busy Youth Center.

The former bullies now junior police officers cackled laughs at the four as they watched from afar. They began mimicking Jason and Kat as the two danced around them. Kimberly groaned as she saw the two dancing around her. In defense, she tapped Skull on the shoulder.

"Hey Skull, remember all the times you asked me on a date?" she asked innocently.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"Well, I mean a _real date_."

"WHAT?!" Tommy and Jason said together in unison. The two young men looked at each other as they shook their heads. As they watched their friend come closer to him, she was now face-to-face to him, almost connecting her lips to him.

"Kim, you're not serious are you?" Kat asked, smirking away at the thought. Her friend grinned as she winked over at her as looked over her shoulder. "Kim?"

"He's still as gorgeous as I still remember him. Everything about him makes me giggle," Kim admitted with a smirk. Skull gulped as he watched her eyes grew closer to him, drawing him into her haste. "He's so handsome."

"I…I…I am?" Skull replied with a hesitant worry, as raised his brow at the petite gymnast.

"Yeah."

"So, what'cha say?"

Before Skull could respond, his face turned a red hue as he ran away. Bulk followed him as they ran out of the Youth Center. The four friends laughed as they heard Skull's outcry from the doors. Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Billy entered into the Youth Center as they saw the four talking and laughing away.

It had been four months that passed since Tanya's birthday. As promised, she was given a party by her close friends who loved and cared for her so much. Also, she was able to share with a former power teammate as she brought in her birthday.

While sitting down at the Juice Bar, Billy opened up a newspaper, reading up on the latest news. Adam was busy reading the sports section with Rocky, which the two of them fought over, who was the better team in baseball, hockey, and basketball.

Life was becoming into its normalcy again.

Jason, Tommy, Kim, and Kat raced up the stairs to greet their friends as they all caught up on each other's day. Whispers from the girls sent giggles on their side of the table as the boys looked on.

Drinks were ordered around as the day continued on. Toasts to jokes filled the two tables. More laughs were around as Tommy was constantly picked on about his dancing as well as his lesson he was taking with Kat. Jason threw a few words as he got up, mimicking his best friend as he used Rocky as his demonstration.

Everyone laughed as Rocky made a face as he raced back down to his seat.

"People are going to think I'm gay now because you did that," he sulked as he brushed off his blue jersey.

"Aw, you're not gay Rocky," Tanya laughed as she hugged her friend. Adam smirked as his girlfriend embraced her friend. "This how you really dance though, watch."

Tanya took her boyfriend's hand as the two stepped onto the Youth Center's floor. Ernie turned on music as the two did the salsa. She motioned to her friends as wanted them to accompany her on the dance floor.

Her friends followed the suit as they began dancing into the afternoon. Music began to fill the Youth Center as several began dancing or just wanted to have a good time. The afternoon involved great friends and music as they all just took their worries away with dance. Tommy and Kat began their routine to show forth as everyone formed two lines, watching the two danced to the music.

Next, Billy and Rocky danced like two party-crazed friends as they boogied down the two lines. Jason motioned to Kim as he allowed her to dance ahead of him. He took her hand as he danced. The "oohs" and "ahhs" came from the crowd as he danced with her. A sudden blush came from Kim as she hid her face.

After a few hours of dancing, a few rounds of juice were passed around from the Juice Bar as everyone relaxed. Kimberly sat at the Bar's stool as she dwindled with her straw. Kat sat next to her as the two began talking.

"Sure beats being evil, right?" she whispered to her friend softly.

"You bet," her friend replied.

"You know what I miss though?"

"What's that?"

"Having to be able to pull those practical jokes and still get away with it."

"Oh I know! Those were too classic! Leave it to Bulk and Skull to get blamed for it."

As the two continued laughing about their past life, Jason and Tommy began talking to themselves about mustering up on a date with the two. It was suggested from Rocky who heard from Adam which later was coaxed on by Billy and Tanya that it would be a great idea if two of the four went on a date.

'_Oh c'mon, isn't it quite obvious – someone likes someone by now,' Adam teased as he sipped his drink. Rocky laughed as he nodded in agreement. 'It's so obvious. Look it this way, she's the only one for you and you're the only one for her.' _

'_Yeah, yeah – let's be real here. There's nothing more than that just friends that like to hang out,' one of them scoffed, trying to hide his feelings._

'_Aha!' Tanya pointed out. She knew two of her friends liked each other, but hadn't had the chance to show it. 'What about you two go on a date and see how you two like it?'_

'_A date?!'_

'_Yes, a date. One little date. Boy, how hard is that going to be?'_

'_Hard.'_

_Their friends laughed as Kat and Kim continued on their little conversation at the Juice Bar, whereas Tommy sat at the Bar's table there shaking his head as he listened to his friends coax his best friend on to date someone._

Jason finally got up from his seat as Tanya's eyes lit up with excitement on a breaking revelation. Coming closer, his palms began to sweat in nervousness. He didn't know how she would react if he asked her. The chance was now or never.

The two pink clad girls were laughing and chatting amongst themselves as the smell of Jason's cologne trailed their senses. He cleared his throat a little, interrupting the girly talk between the two.

"Um…Kim…" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah Jase?" Kim replied, as she turned her chair around. She looked at him as he wanted to ask her something. "Jason?"

"Kim, I have one question and this question only means one answer."

"What's that?"

"If you're not busy, I mean, that is if you aren't, but I don't know, but…"

"Yes, Jason, I'd love to go out with you."

Jason smiled as he and Kim drifted off to the side, leaving Kat and Tommy to themselves to talk. The two looked at each other, and then away as they stifled a laugh. He pulled up a seat next to her as their conversation began.

While chatting, they reminisced about the crazy times that went through in six months. Everything from school to now, learning how to dance was another journey. With that, a smirk crossed Tommy's face.

"Hey, how about you and me crash Kim and Jason's date?" he jokingly teased. Kat laughed a little as she heard him joke about it. "Well, what'cha say?"

"Hey bro," Jason said as he cut in as he reached over for his drink. Kimberly crossed her arms as she stood next to Kat as the girls continued exchanging ideas for the next few hours. "I was wondering would you and Kat like to accompany us on our date."

"Like a double date?" Kat inquired, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, nothing major. Just a scary movie or two at my place," Kim noted as she dwindled a straw. Both Tommy and Kat agreed as they made arrangements. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll bring some movies. I heard 'Scream' with Neve Campbell looks really good," her friend initiated, as he picked out some movies off the top of his head.

"I'll bring some popcorn and some snacks," Kat hinted as she looked over at Tommy.

"And I'll pick Kat up at eight," Tommy stated as he finished up his drink.

"Sounds good."

As the four left, they all retorted to their homes to get ready for a movie night at the Hart's as evening fell. Everyone was getting ready for the evening as the home was being tidied up. The Hart's dog Butch paced around as he wagged his little tail, roaming around with Kim as she waited for her friends to arrive.

The VCR was ready, as well as drinks were all placed on the dining room table. She checked her make up a few times and her outfit as time ticked slowly for eight o'clock.

Rita and her now turned back into a monster Zedd watched from their Palace as things were looking like normalcy again. The two snarled, just keeping watch.

**7:45 P.M.**

**Hart Residence**

"Oh Butch, please be quiet," Kim muttered as she raced to the door. Her little Sheltie puppy yelped as he circled around her. Looking through the peephole, she saw Jason smiling. Standing behind him was Tommy and Kat. "Hey guys, c'mon in."

As she opened the door, Butch raced into Jason's arms as he licked her friend's face happily. Tommy laughed as handed Kim the bag that Kat carried which was full of snacks.

**9:15 P.M.**

"Whoa, did you see that?" Kat gasped as they saw the killer jetted across the screen, hunting down its predator. She passed the bowl of popcorn along as Kim clenched a pillow in protection. "Whoa!"

"You can say that again," her friend replied. Tommy and Jason were glued to the screen as the two whispered among themselves. "Whoa!"

**11:45 P.M.**

After two long hours of a movie, the four began cleaning up the den. The room was to be spotless by the time one o'clock hit, especially the fact that Kimberly's grandparents were coming over to visit later on that day.

Every nook and cranny was to be spotless. The four looked around as they dusted and cleaned every corner, placing things where they were hours ago. While Jason was placing the trash outside, Kimberly followed him as she carried out a heavy trash bag. He laughed a little watching the petite girl drag the bag out.

"Here, let me help you," he replied, carrying the bag for her.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly.

"It's not a problem. You know, we should do this again."

"Yeah we should, it would be so awesome. Me, you, Kat, and…"

"No, I mean, you and me – _us_."

Kimberly froze as she heard Jason's words. She turned around half way as she raised her brow at him, wondering what he meant. Tommy shortly followed with Kat as they stopped in their tracks, watching their two friends.

Kat gushed as she watched her friend. Jason took his hand as he stroked her gently, which Kim warmly smiled.. The two met at the eye when suddenly Tommy accidentally sneezed.

"Sorry, about that. It's a bit cold out here," Tommy sniffled as he sneezed again.

The two laughed as Kim pulled out a tissue from her jacket. She handed it over to Tommy as he blew his nose. Moments into a disruption, the three were leaving.

"Good night guys, drive safely," Kimberly waved to her friends. They all waved as Tommy and Jason sped off in their cars. As she went inside the house, she sighed at the evening she had with her friends. "Whew, what a night this has been."

Kimberly walked up the stairs to her bedroom that evening. She changed into her bedroom clothes as she got ready for bed. She yawned as she said her prayers and went to sleep.

Kat finally arrived home as well. Tommy honked as he left her driveway. She too managed to get upstairs to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

The night in Angel Grove was peaceful. More peaceful than anyone could imagine now that the world was protected by its heroes that were still yet to be revealed. As the two pink rangers slept, their memories of evil were long gone as they were once again on the side of good, helping protect those around them.

From that day on, both of the girls served the world well. Both shared compassion and integrity as rangers. As for evil, it was destroyed from their likeliness…

Or was it?

* * *

_**Author Note: **__This isn't the end yet. The epilogue shortly follows. _**Please leave a review. **

* * *


	18. Epilogue

* * *

_**Author Note:**__Well, it's an end of era for this story. RangeRevolution and I want to thank everyone, including Harry2 for being such a great motivation in writing this story. Please check out my other story, ' Treat Me Right,' but till then – enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.  
_

* * *

It was the middle of the night as everyone in Angel Grove softly slept. There wasn't one that was awake, but all evil still lurked its ugly head. The two girls that Rita and Zedd knew softly slept in their beds as they dreamed of happiness, but oppose to all of this, it could shortly be all taken away.

Kat and Kim groaned as they were in their own beds of their homes, tossing and turning of an endless sleep. As they dreamt, two telescopes watched in anguish and deceit to plan their way back into the young girls, as well as their souls.

Sleeping peacefully, Rita and Zedd plotted a way to retrieve their evil princesses. The two snarled with delight as they placed their staffs together, embedding the two with evil thoughts.

As the two girls rose from their beds, their bodies began to shake as they felt a sudden surge enter their bodies. Kimberly turned on her lamp next to her bed as she began to sweat. Shaking, she called Jason.

**3:15 A.M.**

**Scott Residence**

_Riiiiing…Riiiing_

Jason stirred in his sleep. His mind began to wonder who would be calling him at three o'clock in the morning as he reached over to his phone. With sleep-driven eyes, he answered the phone. As he sat up, he heard his friend, whimpering.

"Jase, something's wrong," she began to tear as her voice began to shake. Questionable, Jason tried to console her. "I don't know, I'm just all so shaken by this."

"Kim, maybe you had a bad dream or something. The other movie must've really shaken you," he retorted as he tried to relax her nerves.

"No, it's not that. I'm shaking Jason. I don't know what to do."

"Kim, I'm contacting the others on my communicator."

Kimberly nodded as she switched from her phone to her communicator. She paged Kat, hoping she would know what was happening. She was also a wreck. She was shaking and in a cold sweat.

Her mind began to wander as it felt a surge. She looked into the mirror as she pursed her lips to her communicator.

"Kim, it's me, do you read me?" the other replied as she waited on a response.

"I'm here," her friend replied.

The two began to talk as another surge entered their bodies. In a fright, Rita and Zedd appeared to the two of them as they froze at the sight. Speechless, the two stood before two of their former masters who grinned at delight, seeing that the two were in utter shock.

"This has got to be a dream," Kat murmured to herself as she saw them standing there. Kimberly reacted as she teleported herself to her friend's home. "Thank goodness you're here Kimberly."

"A dream, you pathetic humans and your so-called dreams," Zedd snarled as he walked around them. The two pink rangers stood before them, standing tall like soldiers. "Now, if this was some dream, take a good look at yourselves again."

Kimberly and Kat walked over to the mirror as their eyes began to glow. Their haughty glares began as the two returned to each other's sides. Rita cackled a laugh as she tapped them gently with her staff, presiding their goodness to evilness.

The two evil warlords laughed in the sight of seeing their former allies. It almost felt like it was yesterday the two were united to defeat all good that was around them. Now, it was a matter of time of finding a way to get them back.

"Now, you two are to serve us and only _us_," the evil witch laughed. Her haughty smirked examined her two evil pink rangers once more. "Again, I ask of you this: are you good or are you evil?"

"We are here to serve you and only you sire," the two spoke in unison.

"Perfect. Zeddy, I knew we could get them back again. It only took a matter of time that these two would be back in our hands."

"My evil children, I will be assigning your next task in a few days," Lord Zedd hissed as he instructed his two evil heirs. Their eyes glowed as they listened to their master. While listening, his plans unraveled a new master that would take care of them. "Your next task will be with the latest master of all – Divatox. She is an evil piratess that will lead you to defeat the Turbo Rangers."

"Yes, your majesties."

"We will serve you well as we destroy them," Kat obeyed as her eyes narrowed at her leader.

"As you wish your majesty, soon the defeat of the Rangers and their goody good world will be ours," Kimberly replied as her eyes glowed pink.

The four of them laughed as they all left Earth. A new plan was about to brew.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Author Note 2:**__That's all folks. We hope you enjoyed it. _

* * *


	19. Plans for Sequel

* * *

Hey all - 

RangerRevolution and I would like to once again thank you all for taking the time to read our first collaboration together, **_Rita's Angels_**. At first, we didn't know what to expect, since this was our first collaboration, but with much demand of a sequel, there will be likely one in the near future.

Currently, I (pinkywriter) have a few titles pending in my head, but one sticks out the most, which is **_Angels and Demons_**. This second installment of _Rita's Angels_ takes place during the Turbo movie till the first team graduates, passing the powers on. With that, we are still planning how to organize this sequel for you all, so please be patient.

Once again, we thank you and look forward in seeing all of you when _Angels and Demons _premieres.

With our love,

RangerRevolution and pinkywriter


End file.
